The 4 elements: Under the ice
by Typewriter7
Summary: 4 girls discover that they each have a special power hidden in them and that could change their lives. How will they learn to control their power while a dangerous journey awaits them? They will have to be really well prepared. Read more to know. Their is also a french version of this story. And sorry for the mistakes.
1. Chapter 1: An unexpected visitor

Chapter I: An unexpected visitor

_Dring!_

The last bell of the day rang announcing the beginning of winter vacation. Divya was really excited. She and her tree friends (Alice, Helena and Marilia) were going to a performance at the Mount-Royal right after school.

She was talking with her friends when she saw a young boy in front of her locker. He had brown hair and hazelnut eyes who were staring at students passing by. The girl recognized him: it was her old friend Nicholas! _"Oh my God it's him!" _After a second of joy, she got suspicious_ "Wait a sec., how come he didn't tell me he was coming here? And how on earth did he know where I went to school?"_

When she got closer to her locker, Nicholas finally turned in her direction. He looked at her weirdly after noticing her uniform. She smiled at him ignoring his looks. As he smiled back, she said:

"Hey. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Euh…yeah", he said. "Let's just say I didn't have that much of a choice."

Divya had some hard time to understand what Nicholas was saying. A lot of students were screaming like crazy and pushing each other. Most of them were heading out side, far away from school and homework. Someone then tape softly on Divya's shoulder.

"Divya, who is this", asked Marilia.

"Oh", said Divya who had completely forgot her friends, "this is my friend Nicholas. Nicholas, these are my friends: Marilia, Alice and Helena."

"Hi", the boy said.

"Allo", said the girls simultaneously.

"What brings you here", asked Divya.

"It's because you girls have to come with me", he said in a creepy way.

"Why", said Helena, "because we already have plans for today."

Nicholas looked quickly around him. Divya imitated him. Nobody was in the hallway except them. The boy then brought his attention back to the girls.

"I'll explain to you everything outside, ok. For now, you might wanna prepare your stuffs."

Alice looked at her watch. "Oh no! We missed the bus. We're never going to arrive at the show in time!"

Nicholas smirked. "I guess you don't have plans after all."

"Hey, it's your fault that we missed the bus", said angrily Alice.

"Ok, calm-down", said Divya seeing the situation loosing control. "We should at lease prepare our stuff. Then, someone's going to give us a good reason to follow him. If the reason isn't good enough, we will just go home."

The four girls opened there lockers and started to put every homework they had to do during the vacation. Of course, Divya knew that she wouldn't do most of them. She quickly glanced at Nicholas. He looked more and more nervous and that worried her._ "What's going on? What's wrong with him? It's not like if sometime horrible is gonna happen, right?"_

Finally, the girls got out of school and saw a car parked right in front of the door they came out. A man was standing outside. Mid-thirties, bleu eyes, a great poker face and a whole lot of baldness: that guy was scary.

When the man saw Nicholas and the girls coming his way, he stood sill and grabbed the car door. Divya then realized that the place where Nicholas was going to bring them was pretty far away. An irresistible desire of running away as far as possible passed by her mind, but she let that idea go. _"M. Baldy is surely faster than me. I bet he's use to running after brats who don't wanna follow them. Plus, I can't leave my friends here."_

"Hi mister", screamed Helena ignoring the poker face of the man.

Of course, the man didn't answer. He just looked at Nicholas like if he was trying to tell him something. Nicholas hesitated a little before talking:

"You girls are in danger." (Realizing that his statement wasn't enough, he continued.) "Ok, listen. This might sound crazy, but it's true: you girls have special powers and…"

"Is this a joke?", said Marilia loosing patience.

"Yeah", added Alice, "and you made us miss our bus for this!"

"And you really think we're going to believe you?", asked Helena.

Nicholas paled. He didn't have anything to say. He looked desperately at Divya hoping she would help him. Everybody else looked toward her to while she was trying to figure out if her friend was lying or not. After a moment, she just calmly asked:

"Do are parents know about all of this?"

"Yeah." (He then got an idea.) "Actually, even if you girls don't wanna follow me, you still have to."

"And why?", said Marilia who was expecting something bad.

"Because your parent already signed a paper that _requires_ you to come with me."

"WHAT!", said Alice, Marilia and Helena.

They started talking with each other while Divya stayed a side. She smiled at Nicholas as he said a silent _Thanks_. She still had no idea what was going on, but she knew it was pretty important since his friend was so determined to make them go with him.

After a couple of minute, in which the Alice, Marilia and Helena wanted absolutely to see papers that Nicholas mentioned, the girls took turns to call their parents. They all got a confirmation and also a _"Be a good girl while you are there and don't forget to do your homework."_

Everything seemed very amusing for Divya. It was the first time she saw her friends acting like this. Helena asked her if she wanted to call her parents to, but she refused. What was the point of calling them if you already know what they're gonna say? Anyways, what's the worse thing that could happen? Lost, in her thoughts, she didn't see Nicholas coming towards her.

"We're leaving", he said.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"


	2. Chapter 2: The mansion in the woods

Chapter II: The mansion in the woods

Guillaume, the Great Magician, was about to go to bed when he saw a Nissan park nears his big mansion. "_Ah! They're here..." _He quickly changed his clothes and went to open the door. He recognized his servant, Joe, and his grandson. He then focused on the four girls who coming out of the car. They seemed to have the same age as his grandson and were pretty nervous except the smallest one._ "I suppose she's not used to see mansions in forests."_ The magician had though it would be better to stay in a dense forest where no one goes. It's like if the place doesn't exist. He was actually really proud of his idea. Seeing the girls arriving at the door, he said:

"Hello young ladies. What are your names?"

"Hello, my name is Helena"

"Hi, I'm Alice."

"Divya."

"And I'm Marilia."

Guillaume observed each of them carefully and looked in to their knowledge. Helena had short black hair. Her eyes had the same color. She knew very well her geography which would prevent her from getting and would help in making battle plans. She also knew survival technique which is essential when you live in a forest.

Alice also had short hair and black eyes, but she also had a small fringe and pink and beige glasses. She was an expert in math! She and Helena would be perfect to make battle plans!

Marilia, on her side, was a walking encyclopedia on animal. She seemed to know practically everything about them. It would be useful for her and her friends when they will travel in the forest and other countries. She had brown eyes and a mix of brown and red hair.

Divya, the smallest one had long black hair, brown eyes and wore silver glasses. She knew a lot of thing about mythical monsters and legends. _"Useful when you will have to fight one."_

Nicholas coughed and brought the magician back to reality.

"Oh yes, and I'm Guillaume and welcome to my residence." (He yawned.) "Well, I think we should give you your room number now."

"What?", said Helena. "There is no way I'm staying here!"

"Calm down", said Guillaume. "You girls aren't staying here all your life. Just for the vacation." (The girls opened their eyes as wide as they could.) "Maybe even less."

"Why us and who else lives here?", asked Divya.

The magician frowned and looked at his grand son. "I thought you already told them."

"I tried", Nicholas answered looking down.

"Ok then", Guillaume said while turning to the girls direction, "I'll explain it all tomorrow morning. Now, Joe will bring you to your room." (He looked at Joe.) "I think we'll give them the room 10."

Joe nodded and the girls followed him to their new room. They went upstairs and passed in a corridor that led them to the left side of the mansion. After they left, Guillaume yawned again and looked back at Nicholas.

"We should probably go to sleep to."

Nicholas nodded and they both went to their proper room.

When Joe opened the door of their room, the four girls all whispered a "_Wow!". _Helena was the most impressed by the size of the room. It was huge! She noticed that there were many chic objects present in the room. Four queen sized beds and wooden bedsides with and elegant golden lamp on each of them next to the beds. A beautiful white dressing table with a large oval mirror in its center (richly ornamented to) was placed at the farthest right corner of the chamber. A window giving a view of the forest was right in front of them and a cabinet with four doors was placed on the left corner in the back of the room. "_One storage space per person." s_he guessed. She took off her coat and then realized that she was still wearing her uniform.

"Yo, I hope Guillaume though of putting clothe in that cabinet." She pointed the cabinet.

"I hope so", replied Divya with a smirk. "If he didn't, we'll have to sleep with our uniforms."

"There is no way he could forget something that important", said Marilia. "I hope."

"Well, let's see.", said Helena.

She opened the third door. There were clothes and, strangely, there were her size. "Weird." She opened the other doors. Behind every door, there were 5 pairs of T-shirts and 5 pairs of pants (plus a pajama). Sadly, they were all white. When the other girls saw their new outfits, they seemed very disappointed

"Oh wow", said Divya, "Guillaume could have tried to choose clothes with color."

"Yeah, said Alice. "But at lease it's better than our uniform."

"True.", admitted Divya.

"Ok, we should try to find which section goes to who", said Helena. "I already found mine so I'll go change." She looked around trying to find a door that could lead her to the bathroom. "Hey, does anyone know were the bathroom could be?"

"Euh…", said Divya. She looked around and found a piece of paper on one of the wooden bedside. "It's supposed to be at the end of the left corridor on the second floor." Her eyebrows rose.

"Is that a map", Helena asked.

"Yeap."

"Ok", said Helena pretty choked. "I'll be back in five minutes."

She took her pajama and left the room. The corridor was very dark and there was nothing that could help orientate her self. _"Mr. Guillaume should think about putting candles or something."_ She quickly found the bathroom and turned on the switch. Contrary to their room, the toilet was pretty normal. There was all that a regular toilet would have except maybe the spider that was in back of the room. The spider seemed to directly stare at Helena and that fact made her shiver. She was disgusted and changed at the speed of light. After, she ran just at her room. Her friends had already chosen their bed. Divya was sitting on the bed which gave a nice view of the window, Marilia had taken the bed that was closest to the cabinet and Alice took the one facing the Marilia's bed. So she had to take the one that faced Divya's bed, but that didn't really bother her. Any bed is good for her. She entered the room and went to put her uniform on her new bed. And then she remembered:

"Yo, don't go in the bathroom. There's a creepy spider in it."

"What", said Divya. "Was it big or small?"

"Medium. But still, you shouldn't go."

"Ok", said Alice after shivering. "I'm changing here."

"Me too", said Marilia.

"Yeah…good idea", added Divya.

The three girls began to change. Helena folded her uniform and went to put it in the closet where her new clothes were stored. She then went to bed.

"Good night everybody."

"Good night", her friends replied.

She fell asleep as her head hit the pillow. The next day was expected to be quite special, but at least they will finally know what they were doing here instead of being at home. Hopefully, it's something positive.

* * *

**We're almost at the best part: the revelations!**


	3. Chapter 3: Good morning!

Chapter III: Good morning!

Divya woke up. Someone was knocking on the door.

_Toc toc toc..._

She got up and opened the door. It was Guillaume's servant, Joe.

"Master Guillaume wants to see you all in his office in 1h.", he announced and he took a severe look, "Do not be late."

Divya nodded. She closed the door and woke up her friends.

"Hey girls", she said, shaking Alice and Marilia, "wake up."

"What's going on", asked Marilia half awake.

"M. Guillaume wants to see us in his office in exactly 1 hour", answered Divya after shaking Helena.

"Why", asked Alice while stretching.

"I don't know", said Divya.

"Ohhh", moaned Alice, "why did he want to wake us up so early. He couldn't wait until it was 10 am or something."

"Well", Divya said, "it means that it's very important." She remembered the conversation they had with the owner of the mansion. "Maybe he will tell us why we're here."

"Oh...yeah", exclaimed Marilia, "he told us that yesterday."

"Yeah", Alice said remembering the conversation, "but he could still wait a bit."

"Anyways", said Divya letting out a small laugh, "we should get ready for our meeting."

"Yeah, we must make a good first impression", said sarcastically Helena with a smirk on her face.

**Later…**

"Come on Alice", said Divya. "We're already 30 min. late."

"Ok ok", said Alice, "almost done."

Divya looked at the map she had found on Alice's bedside table. It was plastified and wasn't very detailed. She had difficulty reading the writing on it, but she still found the place where the office of Guillaume was. It was down on the left side (almost below them). She started to rethink what Nicholas said to them at their school. _"Listen, you girls have special powers..."_ Was he serious or did he just want them follow him? Her thoughts were interrupted by Alice's appearance.

"Ok let's go", she said. "Divya, you pass first since you have the map."

"Ok", the girl said.

The girl opened the door and all the noise she heard made her wince. We could hear lots of kids chatting and shouting. How come none of them had heard nothing so far? _"The doors are probably sound proof." _she thought. Divya turned to her friends. They looked as surprised her, but no one dared say anything at all. So they just continued walking. A dark thought crossed suddenly the mind of the girl: if someone was to attack them in their room, no one could hear them.

While walking down the stairs, they saw several kids and teenagers running around. What choked Divya the most was the color of their T-shirt. They were either blue, green or gray_. "Groups?" _she though. She then noticed that there was a leader for each group. There was a tall blond man with blue eyes, another man (smaller than the other) with black hair and green eyes and a woman with brown hair and black eyes. They were all keeping an eye on the smallest kids.

What the girl found strange was that she was not able to determine their age. It was the same with Guillaume. He was not old, but he wasn't really young either. _"Come on, move it!" _she though_._ Since they were already late and Mr. Guillaume wouldn't be very happy, she decided wiser to simply continue walking and to think later.

When they finally arrived in front of Guillaume's office door, they were 35min. late. Divya knocked on the door and heard Guillaume telling her to come in. She then completely opened the door letting everyone in.

Rays of the sun were passing through large windows and were illuminating the room. Mr. Guillaume was sitting on his chair behind his desk. There was also a library on their right, two armchairs in front of the desk and a stone sculpture of a caribou on their left. The little girl could have continued to look at the statue if the magician didn't cough to get her attention.

"Well", he said with a smile, "did you girls sleep well?"

"Yes", replied the four girls surprised to discover that he was not angry.

"So let's start with what we hadn't time to finish yesterday", he said. "Sit down."

The girls nodded, but didn't move a muscle. The man didn't comment and continued.

"Nicholas must have told you that you have powers." They nodded again. "Well, he's right. Each of you has a unique power that nobody else has and you are here to learn to control it."

"What kind of power", asked Helena. "Like passing through walls or reading other peoples mind."

"No", Guillaume replied with a small smile. "You can control a part of the four elements of nature."

"Air, water, fire and earth", said Divya without really knowing were Guillaume was going with that.

"Exactly", he replied.

"But if there is just four elements, why there were hundreds of kids here", had asked Marilia who had guessed that those kids also had powers.

"This is because the elements have also... levels."

"What's that", Alice questioned.

"Well…euh…it's like when…euh. For example, for water there is rain, ice, tsunamis, snow, etc."

"Ok, said Helena, how many levels are there?"

"Oh..." said Guillaume slowly nodding, "it depends on the element, but usually it's between 3 to 4."

"And also", said Divya, "how come WE have powers?"

"Honestly, I was starting to wonder if someone would ask me that question", said Guillaume. "For this, I will tell you an old story that explains everything."

"Like...", said Divya hoping that the man continues the sentence.

"Like how do we call people like you, what happens when you try to dominate the world and the problems that come afterwards."

"Oh...ok", said Divya, "you can start."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy! And I just wanna thank 2013brazilforever for helping me out (cuz I make a lot of mistakes) Oh yeah and happy Saint-Patrick! (even if it's kinda late) :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Story time

Chapter IV: Story time!

"Ok...you surely know the evolution of early humans." (Another nod from the girls.) "Well, the first modern humans were very close to the planet. They had extraordinary powers that allow them to properly take care of Earth and to protect themselves against predators. They called themselves _«masters of elements. » _As you now know, there's the master of water, fire, animals, ice, etc. These people lived among humans as normal people, but there was one who considered other humans as inferior and wanted to use his powers to dominate others. His name was Maxime. Ah, the poor kid." He sighed. "In a way I understand. Everyone laughed at him when he was little. I can still hear him complaining: _«Oh, if only I could show them my powers! They would stop making fun of me and they would finally respect me.»_ Maxime was the master of earthquakes."

Guillaume waited a moment before continuing. "He could have dominated the world, but he didn't. Do you know why?" The girls shook their heads negatively. "It's because there were masters more powerful than him and _they_ didn't agree with him. Unfortunately, that didn't stop him from trying. He managed to convince some very powerful masters. One of them was the master of animals. He created terrible monsters by uniting several parts of them. He then sent them around the world to terrorize people and to scatter the masters everywhere to capture them more easily."

"At the end of a big battle, the continent was divided into several pieces, the majority of the masters were captured and the wildlife was almost completely destroyed. Clouds covered completely the sky and it was snowing. The earth trembled incessantly (most normal humans were already dead). And finally the confrontation took place. I remember it like if it was yesterday. The master of the ice froze all enemies and our plan was to do the same thing with Maxime. We went in a huge fault in the United States (San Andreas Fault). Imagine how surprised we were to only find him their. We all thought he wanted to bury us alive and, unfortunately, we were right. Before we had time to react, the earth began to close, but luckily the master of earth was on our side. While he prevented the earth to swallow us, the master of the wind used his power to lift us up. Out of the giant crack, the master of ice froze Maxime in a large block of ice to keep him from using his powers. Then the master of the wind brought the whole block to the North. It is now a large glacier." The girls' eyes widened.

"Honestly, I think it would have been better if we had killed him, but it was too late."

Guillaume shook his head like if the master of ice had made a mistake by freezing Maxime.

"But sir", said Helena, "what happened to the other frozen enemies?"

"They ran away and had never been seen afterward."

"If all of this took place a thousand years ago", Divya said, "how come there's still master of elements and how come YOU were in the story?"

"Well, when a master of an element dies, his powers will go to the first child born after his death. So if the master of wind dies, the first baby born after that will be the new master of wind. And for my presence in the story..." (He smiled.) "it's because I'm the Great Magician: I have the power of the four elements and I'm immortal."

Girls remained speechless. All these revelations made Divya's head spin. Then, a question crossed her mind.

"Is Maxime still frozen in the glacier?"

"Yes."

"And the monsters", she asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Still wandering around the world..."

Divya looked out the huge windows that were behind the office of Guillaume. Suddenly, the trees appeared less comforting than they were before.

"We have been observing the glacier for a long time", said the Magician, "and we noticed strange things happening over there. We fear that Maxime is back and that he has already new allies. If he starts a new war, every new master must know how to control their power and they need to be prepared for a possible attack as quickly as possible."

"But how are we supposed to know which master we are", said Alice.

"For that, you will have to go see Nicholas."

"Why?"

"He made a machine that can tell you what you are master", he said simply.

"Ok...said Divya awkwardly. "Where is he?"

"In a workshop not so far away from the mansion. There's a path behind that leads directly to the workshop." He thought a bit. "Oh yeah, when you know your power, you must go find your groups. John is the master of water. He's wearing a blue T-shirt. Martin is the master of earth and he has a green sweater and Emily is the master of air. She has a white T-shirt."

"Ok", said Alice nodding. "Thank you and goodbye sir."

"Goodbye", said the other girls and they left the office.

"Goodbye and good luck", said the magician.

* * *

**Tan tan taaaa… Well, I hope everyone enjoyed! Don't forget to comment...or review (I don't know the diference XD)**

**I know the first part was kinda long (sorry) :( but I had to at least give a reason why the girls had powers so...yeah**


	5. Chapter 5: Who's who

**Here's Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter V: Who's who?

When the girls left the office, they ran up to their room to get their coats. Then, they left the mansion and took the path that the magician talked about. While walking, the girls tried to pick which element was best for who. They all agreed to say that earth was the perfect one for Marilia, air was definitely Helena's and water _had_ to be Alice (since she drinks a lot of water), but none of them could find one for Divya.

"I can't swim", said Divya, "so forget water. I'm afraid of highs so it can't be air and I always fail my exams about _planet Earth_, _the ecosystem_ and all the other things about the environment."

"Hmm…", said Alice, "maybe its fire. You never know."

"If it was my power", said Divya, "how will I learn to control it? There's no one else who has that power except Mr. Guillaume and I really don't think that he would like teaching someone."

"Well first", said Marilia, "try to learn the most stuff you can by yourself and if you need help, you'll go see Mr. Guillaume."

"Yeah", said Divya thinking, "it's worth a shot. I'm just afraid of burning something or someone just like that." She snapped her fingers.

The girls laughed a bit and Divya saw the workshop appear straight ahead. She warned her friends and they all became serious. For once, Divya didn't take time to really look at the place. She was too anxious to be interested in anything. She absolutely wanted to know her power and to learn to control it as quickly as possible, but she was also afraid that her power didn't suit her. And there was also a question that worried her the most: will her powers be enough strong to protect her from monsters? During the whole trip, she was thinking about it. She also thought about what Alice had said. _"Maybe fire is really my element. After all, theirs no rules telling that Divya can't be the master of fire?" _she thought_._

When they were enough close to the workshop, they could hear sounds of two metals hitting each other. They didn't really think to knock. The door was already a little bit open so they just entered. What Divya noticed immediately was the condition of the place. She expected to see a lot of mess, but instead of that, the workshop was spotless. Everything was well placed and everything was clean. It was just the smell of cut wood in the air.

Nicholas, apparently really busy, didn't notice the girls and continued working. Divya coughed loudly. The boy froze and turned towards the sound. He noticed the girls and smiled a little, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"The _«Great Magician»_ told you guys to come", he asked.

"Yeah", said Divya.

He told them to follow him to the back of the workshop. There, he turned on a switch. That made a platform on which they were all standing lower. The mechanism didn't seem to have moved for a long time and made a lot of horrible sounds to prove it.

_Critch! Tchac! Vrrr...! Boom! Critch!_

It took a minute for the platform to definitely stop. When it finally did, Divya saw the machine that the magician talked about and she was shocked. The thing was very high! In fact, the top of it touched the ceiling. It was made of a long glass tube connected to two computers by electric wires. Nicholas quickly turned on the computers and monitors. There was also a huge computer screen where you could see lots of small point and the map of the world.

He explained to the girls that each point represented a master of an element. He then told them that one of them will have to be at the center of the tube to start the test. Then there will be a bright light will appear. He told them that it's only to take X-ray shot. When Divya asked him why he needed an X-ray picture, he told her that the structure of some bones of a master of an element has some similarities with his _element_. For example, the master of water and every single other master from that element will have less curved ribs and also larger lungs than a normal person. He also explained that these features come with the powers for some reason. She then asked him how he will do to know exactly their power. He said that he gonna do some tests.

"What kind of tests?"

"Well, there is a small blood test, an infrared shot that will show your body temperature and a small electrical test."

"What! You're really gonna electrocute us?" She looked around and started doubting. "With what?"

"My fingers of course", he said with a big smile on his face and moving his fingers. "I am the master of lightning. So, electricity is kinda included."

"Ok", said Helena a little worried, "who wants to go first. Divya?"

"Well", Divya said hesitating, "why not?"

She took her coat off, went into the tube and placed herself in the middle. Nicholas sat down in front of a computer screen and the three girls went to see what he was doing. Meanwhile, Divya looked straight ahead and waited. Suddenly, there was a flash and was blinded for a moment. Later, when the little bright spot disappeared from her sight, she saw Nicholas waving his hands to tell her that she can come out. She got out and went to see him. He had the X-ray picture on a screen. Nicholas looked at the picture for a long time, and finally, he transferred it to the other computer that to analyze it. Meanwhile, Nicholas asked another person go into the machine to continue the tests and so on. Each person, he took a sheet of paper and noted the results of the tests.

The tests lasted an hour, but, in the end, Nicholas was able to find the power of everyone. They were now on the first floor of the workshop, sitting around a table. The girls were so impatient: they seriously wanted to know their power.

"Well, said Nicholas looking at his papers. So, Alice is the master clouds, Helena is the master of tornadoes, Marilia is the master of animals and Divya…you're the master of fire." He seemed impressed. "All four elements in one group of friends. That is something rare."

"Oh", exclaimed Alice, "you see Divya, I was right."

"Yeah", replied Divya surprised by the results. She smiled. "I think you'd rather be the master of predictions."

"I could have, if it existed", Alice laughed.

"So now", said Divya to go back on topic, "we should go to our group. Nicholas, you know where they are right now by chance?"

"Yeah", he replied looking at his watch, "they all should be eating dinner in the mansion. I'll take you there."

"Ok", said Divya, "but before leaving, I think you should put your coat."

The boy nodded and whistled. A few seconds later, a spider-shaped robot appeared with a black coat. Nicholas took his coat and thanked the robot. It made a little noise and went away. Divya could not stop thinking about the spider Helena had mentioned. At least both of them were gone (the robot and real spider).

The group left the workshop and headed towards the mansion. Nicholas told the girls he had built the android one day to help him work, but eventually the spider became his servant and small messenger. The girls were very impressed. He also told them in which group they needed to go. Alice had to go in the blue group (water), Helena, the gray group (air) and Marilia, the green group (earth). Of course, he didn't say anything for Divya's group because it didn't really exist.

* * *

**Hmmm...I wonder how everyone will react when they'll know that the MASTER OF FIRE IS BACK?**


	6. Chapter 6: Who's there

**Here's chapter 6! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter VI: Who's there?

When the little group went in the dining room, most of the children had finished eating and were going outside. The girls looked for the chef of their group. Alice spotted her new teacher very easily. It was the man she saw in the mornings when she went to see the Magician with her friends. He was the tallest of the teachers and he was wearing a blue sweater. He had blond hair and blue eyes like the sea. She sighed. The guy didn't look to nice (or friendly for that matter). Divya noticed her sigh and asked if everything was okay.

"Yeah", she replied loosely, "it's just that my teacher looks really serious."

"Hmm...If you want, I can go in your group", proposed Divya.

"Good idea Divya", said Nicholas, "that way, you'll learn how to change into your animal."

"What", said Helena, "he can change into animals. Why nobody told us that?"

"Because you were going to learn it today with your teachers", said Nicholas. "So, we didn't wanna spoil everything."

"You couldn't find our animal with your tests", Marilia asked pissed off.

"Uh, no", said Nicholas scratching his head, "sorry."

The girls sighed. It was definitely the worst day of their lives. Plus, they were completely exhausted by all that happened during the day. All they wanted to do now was sleep. But of course they couldn't. So, they said goodbye and went to see their teachers. Divya followed Alice. They spoke to the master of water. Mr. John, like _he_ liked to be called, told the girls to go outside with the rest of the group. Alice told him they hadn't eaten yet, but he ignored her and just said to listen to his orders without protesting. So they went out. They spotted their group and went to see them. Alice also noticed that Marilia and Helena weren't outside. _"Lucky! Their chef were probably nice enough to let them eat. And, meanwhile, were starving because of Mr. I don't care about your problems." _she thought and her stomach began to rumble_. __"I __hope __that__ class time won't last long"._

Alice was about to tell that to Divya when she saw someone coming their way. It was boy who should have the same age as them. He had gray eyes, pale skin and gray hair. A living Jack Frost (but with shoes.) He hasn't wearing a coat which should mean that the cold didn't bother him. He had almost the same size as Alice and it seemed very happy to see the girls like if they were good old friends (which wasn't the case of course).

"Hey, I'm Felix", said the boy, "master of ice. You girls new here?"

"Yeah", Alice answered. "I'm Alice, master of clouds."

"And I'm Divya, master of fire."

"Cool", said Felix.

"Just a quick question", asked Alice, "did monsters ever show up here? I mean near the mansion or something."

"Once", Felix said, turning even paler. "It was a chimera."

Alice didn't recognize the name, but seeing eyes Divya widen, she guessed that it was probably be very dangerous. Divya was a little weird. Alice looked at her again. Suddenly, a yellow, orange and red fog wrapped around her friend. When the fog cleared, a bid lion was standing at the place where Divya was and all the snow had melted around the beast. Alice realized that Divya had turned into a lion. _«Woah! », she thought_.

"Divya", you turned into a lion." Alice wasn't sure that her friend knew.

"How did she do that", asked Felix who was most likely regretting his decision to go see the new kids.

Divya (or rather the lion) looked down and saw her paws. She looked surprised. Then, the beast looked at Alice, smiling. Alice smiled too. She knew what her friend was thinking: _"Hahaha! I was able to change into my animal without the help of anyone."_ before Alice could say anything, a pile of snow fell on her, Felix, and the lion. She hurried out of the mountain of snow. She saw Felix getting out, but not Divya.

She looked around but did not see her. She was about to call her when she saw steam rising from the pile of snow. A few moments later, Divya (lion-shaped) appeared. Curiously, the lion had no snowflake on him. _"The benefits of being the master of fire." _she thought_._ The beast went toward her and Felix with a confused look. _"Who did that?" _she surely wondered_. _They looked around and saw John, the master of water. He was silent for a moment, gazing at them, and then he spoke.

"Blue Group, come here!"

He waved his right hand and the blue group assembled. When all members of the group were there, John continued.

"Do you know these two?" He pointed Alice and the lion.

"They are new", said Felix.

The lion looked at John. He then looked at the forest. Alice, John and the blue group turned the woods. They didn't see anything. The teacher turned his attention back to the lion, but it began to growl in the direction of the forest. His mane and the tip of his tail caught fire. Kids screamed, surprised, and started to talk between themselves. The teacher raised his hand and children stopped immediately. After, Alice felt the ground shake and heard trees falling. Something was approaching, something BIG. The girl thought about what Felix said. _"It was a chimera." _Did it come back? The answer was likely yes.

The ground trembled more and stronger. The beast was approaching and the lion growled louder than before. He was ready to bounce on the enemy and whipped the air with his tail. John called the other teachers for reinforcements. He also said to the kids to go in the mansion and not come out until the intruder left. Alice thus called Divya, but lion didn't move. Felix was gone already and Alice was about to follow him, but when she turned around, she found herself face to face with the biggest dog she had ever seen. The dog had three heads, he was completely black, was as big as a truck and had red eyes like rubies. The head in the middle looked at Alice straight in the eyes. She was so close to the monster, she could feel his disgusting breath. Then she heard somebody say to her so she listened without asking questions.

The head in the middle tried to bite her, but it was too late. A jet of water literally threw the monster completely to the other end of the court. The children watched the scene from inside the mansion and shouted with joy when they saw the beast fall to the ground. Alice saw Marilia and Helena making signs to tell her to come in the mansion. The lion also came closer to her slowly to see if she was okay and Alice told him to go in the mansion. He nodded and looked around to see if the coast was clear. It was! So Alice and the lion ran to the door of the mansion, but they were stopped by the monster. The beast growled and each head showed all his yellow teeth. There was even drool dripping from their mouths. The lion pushed Alice a little to the side and growled with all his strength towards the monster.

The flames on his mane and on the tip of his tail doubled in intensity. The monster seemed surprised and fled as the flames grew. The noise from the other end of the court had stopped. _Fiou!_ The other monster was gone. The children went out and Alice saw Felix, Helena and Marilia coming towards her

"Oh my god Alice are you okay?", asked Helena.

"We tried to tell you to get in the mansion and we were looking for Divya, but we didn't see her", Marilia added. She looked at the lion and Felix. "Where did the lion come from and who are you?"

"The lion is Divya", Alice explained. "She turned into her animal."

"That explains the fire", said Helena watching the lion.

"And for me, I'm Felix."

"Oh", said Marilia. "But how did Divya change into a lion?"

"I dunno", said Alice.

Alice presented Felix to her friends. Meanwhile, the lion sat down and watched the kids run around. He wasn't on fire anymore and seemed quite normal (if we forget that lions don't live in Quebec). When Alice finished speaking, the master of water called her and also told the lion to come. She said goodbye to her friends and went to see her teacher.

"Yes, sir", she said.

"What's your name again?", he asked, "and your friends too."

"I'm Alice and she's Divya." (The lion smiled and we could see little sharp teeth.)

"Well", he said, "you know how your friend turned into a lion."

"Uh, no."

"Ok", he said. He looked Divya. "Do you know how to become human again?"

The lion seemed to think a moment and tilted his head. He closed his eyes and the mist reappeared. After a few seconds later, Alice and John heard Divya coughing and saw a hand dissipating the mist. Divya was in human form! The teacher didn't really look impressed.

"I'll take that as a yes", he said looking at Divya. "Now, go eat."

"Thank you, sir", said the two girls.

They went to see their friends and asked them where they could eat. Marilia showed them the kitchen and said that there were still two dishes. They thanked her and went into the kitchen. To pass unnoticed, the two girls decided to eat in the kitchen. Alice found the food delicious, but a little cold. It was spaghetti with small carrots and broccoli with sauce. Alice emptied her plate in less than a minute. Divya also finished her plate quickly. After, they left the kitchen and searched their group. Apparently, the master of water hadn't waited for them and already started his course.

"...so if you want to change into your animal, you simply have to think about the first animal that goes through your mind. Usually it's the right one, but be careful. There are always exceptions. So, you must practice and, most importantly, know your animal before getting into a dangerous situation thinking that you'll just change and escape." He noticed the two girls. "Okay, now we'll see how the transformation happens. Divya comes here."

Divya was surprised and absolutely didn't want to go in front to be a part of a demonstration, but the teacher insisted. So, unwillingly, she went ahead. The teacher pointed a place where she had to stand and began his explanations.

"The first time you transform, you will see a mist form around you and that mist will have up to three colors. The color depends on which element your power comes from. If it is water, the colors will be blue, green and turquoise. For air, its gray and white. For earth, its green and brown." He paused a moment. "Now Divya will show us which colors is the mist for fire".

The student's eyes widened. The master of water made a sign to Divya to start her metamorphosis. So Divya listened to the teacher. Alice watched the scene in silence. She saw her friend close eyes. A mist appeared again. It had the same colors as before: red, orange and yellow. _"Like fire", _she thought. The fog disappeared and we could see a lion where Divya was. Some students applauded, but most of them remained silent.

"So", said John to shut the kids who started to talk, "now we will pass the day to find your animal. We'll go to the pool since the most of your animals will be marine animals. And if you finish early, you can go to your room and relax a bit before going to dinner."

The children screamed of joy and got into their groups of friends. Divya took advantage of the chaos to turn human again and went to see Alice. Together, they returned to their room so that Alice can take another pair of clothes (since she didn't have a swimsuit). She took the first clothes that were stored in her part of the cabinet. She then emptied her backpack on her bed and put her clothes in it. After, the girls went outside and joined their group.

"Ok", said Divya, "since I already know my animal, we'll find yours." They followed other students from their group. "For starters, what's the first animal that comes to your mind?

"Uh...a lion."

"Ok, but the lion is _mine_. Hmm...Oh, I got it! When I say «water», what's the first animal you imagine?"

"I dunno, a fish."

"More specifically."

"Nothing. Just a fish. Arrg, it's to complicate!"

"Don't worry", said Divya giving a friendly pat on Alice's shoulder. "That's why we have all day."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! I had no idea for a title -.-**

* * *

Chapter VII

The group took about twenty minutes to get to the indoor pool. It was in a big dome covered with snow. Inside, there was a large rectangular pool. The water seemed clean. Many kids jumped into the water after removing their coats, boots and socks. Alice imitated them. The water was a little bit cold which made her shiver. She looked around and found Divya at the border of the pool, soaking her feet in the water. Alice then remembered that her friend couldn't swim. So she went to see her.

"The water is not that deep", she said.

"Pff", Divya replied shrugging her shoulders, "I don't really want to get wet." She smiled. "Fire doesn't like water."

"That", said Alice, "is the worst excuse ever!"

"Maybe, but I remind you that we didn't come here to swim."

"True…So, what animal could be mine?"

"A clownfish", exclaimed Divya smiling.

"Very funny", replied Alice not really amused.

"Wait, first, we should think of the marine animal that would suit you." She thought. "I would say an octopus or a dolphin."

"An octopus?", said Alice intrigued.

"Yeah, octopuses are apparently really smart, like you, and they are marine animals. And dolphins to."

"Dolphins are marine _mammals_", Alice corrected.

"There is the word _marine_ in both", Divya replied.

"Fine", Alice sighed, "I'll try".

Alice closed her eyes and thought of an octopus (difficult thing when you don't usually see one). She opened her eyes. Nothing. She saw Divya who was watching with a big smile. To not disappoint her friend, she tried the dolphin. Suddenly, she felt a slight tingling at the neck and hands and when she opened her eyes, she saw Divya jumping for joy.

"You see, I was right!"

Alice tried to look at her, but she couldn't. She could fell that her hands had become larger and flat (like flippers!) And her legs were basically glued to give a very powerful tail. She suddenly had a badly need to swim. Divya then turned into a lion and threw a challenging look at her that meant "Wanna race?". Alice nodded and left. She heard Divya giving plaintive groans, but continued to swim without looking behind her. She was very fast and her friend couldn't catch up. When they were at the end of the pool, Alice swam to the center of the pool and dived. After she came out of the water and made a pirouette. Some of the kids who were watching cheered. Alice was super happy! She loved being a dolphin! She made two other acrobatic dolphins often do on TV and then got back to her human form and got out of the water. Oddly, her clothes weren't wet. _"The advantages of being part of the water group." s_he thought. Seeing Alice coming her way, Divya also took her human form.

"You were so good", exclaimed Divya. "You should have seen yourself."

"Thanks", Alice said. "This was so much fun! But now, I would like to sleep a little in my super comfy bed."

"Me too", confessed Divya. "I can't wait to go back." She looked around her. "You think we can just leave?

"We should ask John first."

"Oh no, not him", sighed Divya.

They went to see John without any enthusiasm. He said that they can leave if they know the way to take (which wasn't the case). So, the two girls tried to find Felix hoping he could help. They saw him at the other end of the pool. He wasn't in the pool like almost everyone and he looked pretty frustrated.

"Hey Felix", said Divya, "found your animal yet?"

"No."

"If you want, we can help you", said Alice.

"You already found your animal", he asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's the dolphin", said Alice.

"Oh my God", he said hiding his face in his hands. "Everyone knows his animal except me!"

"Well", said Divya, "let's simply go by logic."

"You're the master of ice", Alice continued. "Then your animal should be an arctic animal."

"A polar bear", said immediately Divya.

"I tried", Felix sighed.

"Well for starters, why don't you tell us what animal you've already tried", replied Divya.

"Uh, walrus, killer whale, polar bear, penguin, wolf and caribou."

"Try the white owl", recommended Alice.

"But that would be more air, no?", asked Divya frowning.

"Well, then try the arctic fox", said Alice.

"Fine..."

He closed his eyes and immediately a mist appeared. A few seconds later Alice and Divya were in front of a small arctic fox. It looked at them with a curious look.

"Aww…he's so cute", said Divya.

She leaned over and scratched the fox small head. The fox looked a little bit embarrassed by the remark and Felix quickly regained his human form.

"Ok", he said blushing, "we can go back to the mansion now?"

"Ok. We'll follow you", said Alice.

"You don't know the way"

"No", said Divya.

"Ah", said the boy who now understood why the two girls had come to help him.

They went to take their coats and left the dome.

"The part that I still don't understand", Alice said, "is that I some times thought about dolphins, but I'd never transformed into one."

"John told us that it is because we didn't know before that we could change into animals", said Felix. "It's just when we know that we can."

"What", said Alice even more confused.

"It's like if you're a super good artist, but you don't know because you never draw in your life. The day when you draw, people are amazed by your drawings and then you realize that you're really good."

"Oh..." said the two girls.

After that, they stayed silent. They arrived at the mansion. Inside, there was nobody but Joe who was sweeping the corridor. He greeted them with a nod and continued his work. The trio continued their way and went to just at the door of the girls' room.

"Well", said Alice, "guess we'll see you later."

"Ok, yeah", Felix nodded.

"Thanks a lot", added Divya.

"Your welcome. Bye."

"Bye", said the two girls and they entered their room.


	8. Chapter 8: Special delivery for

Chapter VIII: Special delivery for…

"Finally", Alice said, "I can sleep." She jumped on her bed.

"Lucky. The problem with me is that I can't sleep in the middle of the day."

"That sucks", said Alice already buried in her blankets. "Anyway, how you find Felix?"

"He looks friendly."

"Hmm, I wonder if Helena and Marilia made any friends."

"Probably."

_Toc toc toc..._

Divya turned toward the sound. A falcon was perched on their window. The girl knew that type of falcon: it was a peregrine falcon. She approached it and it started to make several movements and screams to encourage her to come closer. Alice heard the cries and got up to see what was happening. She then saw the bird.

"You think it's Marilia or Helena?" (Her eyes widened.) "Maybe it's someone else! Or a real falcon!"

"Hmm, I don't really think it's a real falcon. Usually birds migrate somewhere far away because it is too cold here, right?"

"Yeah", said Alice, "but I think his feathers are thick enough to keep him warm."

Divya shrugged her shoulders and opened the window. The bird went directly on Helena's bed. When the fog finally disappeared, Alice and Divya were a 100% certain that it was Helena and not a stranger.

"Ta-dah! It's B.A.P", she screamed.

"Yes sir", said Alice.

Divya shook her head. _B.A.P_ is the name of a Korean boy band that Alice and Helena loved. She knew that since Alice had once recommended her to listen one of their song: _Warrior_. Divya really liked the song and continued to listen to it (and some more), but she still didn't understand the _«Ta-dah! It's B.A.P. »_. Plus, it didn't really bother her (she found it a bit amusing).

"Yo Alice", said Helena, "what's your animal?"

"Guess", answered Divya with a smile.

"A fish", immediately replied Helena.

"No", said Alice, "a dolphin."

"Of course", said Helena. "Dolphins are smart like you."

"That is exactly what I said", added Divya with a smirk.

"And Marilia", asked Helena looking all around to see if Marilia was there.

"We still don't know", said Divya. "She didn't come back here."

_Toc toc toc_

"I think that's her", said Helena.

Divya opened the door. It might have been Marilia, but it wasn't. It was the same person who knocked at their door that morning: Joe. He had a stern look like if the girl had done something bad. For a second, Divya thought she would be in big trouble. She then relaxed a bit when she saw that Joe had only brought clothes (with color!).

"Your new clothes", he said in a monotone way.

"But we had these clothes for less than a day", said Divya pointing her T-shirt.

"We give the white ones to those who don't know which group they are in", he said. "You girls know now in which group you are so you must have the proper clothing."

He entered the room and put the clothes on the Marilia's bed. He then said that he was going to bring the rest and that he would come back in a few minutes. When he was gone, the three girls took out their clothes from the wardrobe (except their uniforms) and put the new ones in the appropriate space (depending on which outfit belonged to whom). There were only those of Helena and Alice. Joe brought the rest and was surprised to see that the girls had already organized their clothes. He put the rest on the same bed and Divya gave him back their old clothes. He thanked Divya and then, left.

"These clothes are way better than the others", said Helena.

"Yeah", said Divya, "but you know what."

"What", asked Alice.

"We're still wearing our old clothes", said Divya with a smirk.

"Oh my God", exclaimed Helena discouraged. "We'll have to change and give these clothes too."

"But before", said Alice, "we should wait for Marilia because she also still has the white clothes. That way, we would avoid making two trips."

"True", Divya approved. "So, we'll change and wait that Marilia shows up. Then, we give back these to Joe."

"Ok yeah", said Helena.

The girls changed and they found that their new outfits were better looking and more comfortable than the old ones. Their sweaters (now its sweaters) may have only one color, but it was still better than white (a color that gets really dirty really quickly). Their pants were black and smelled a little bit like Febreze. Divya was already thinking of Marilia's reaction when she'll see this.

_Ssssssss…_

The girls stopped moving and listened. Another hiss. They tried to locate the place where the sound was coming from. It turned out to be a difficult task. The noise seemed to come from everywhere and it really worried the girls. They finally found the place where the hissing came: it was below Alice's bed.

_Sssssssss…_

"You guys think that its Marilia", asked Helena.

"Only one way to find out", answered Divya.

She leaned slowly to see what made the noise and discovered a small green snake. It looked so harmless that Divya took it without hesitation. It immediately wrapped itself around her arm. The girl was a little scared, but she forgot her fear seeing the face of the serpent.

"Aww...", Divya said, "look at those big googly eyes."

"Marilia, is that you", said Alice keeping a certain distance from the reptile.

The snake did his best to nod. Divya put the snake on the ground and in a flash, Marilia was in the room with the others.

"Infrared vision is so cool", she exclaimed.

"Look", said Alice, "beautiful~ clothes."

"Cool! Where are mine?", Marilia said looking around her. "I wanna try them out."

* * *

**And that's all for ch.8. The 9th one will de posted tomorrow! Yayyyyyy...**


	9. Chapter 9: The mission

**Here's chapter 9 like I said. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter IX: The mission

"Hey Helena. These are your friends?"

Lucas, a fifteen year old boy, sat down at their table with his tray. Helena had talked a bit about him before he came. She said that he had dark blond hair and hazel-like eyes. She also mentioned that he made a lot of joke (which annoyed their teacher Emily). Divya though that he was very tall and wondered if he played basketball. He also had a mischievous grin like if he about to make a bad prank.

"Yeah, there my friends", said to Helena to the boy.

Helena introduced Lucas to her friends. Lucas smile grew when he saw Alice and Divya.

"Felix told me a little about you two", he said.

"Oh yeah", wondered Divya. "You guys..."

Divya stopped. She had noticed that Lucas was looking at someone behind her. She turned and saw Felix.

"Hi. Can I sit here?"

"No problem Felix", said Lucas. "Come to my side."

"You guys know each other", asked Divya.

"Yeah", said Felix sitting down. "We're roommates."

They all started to talk very long. They could have continued if their teachers hadn't come to tell them that they should all go to sleep. It was strange for Divya to be told to go to bed. She usually just slept when she was tired. She looked a clock. 10:30. _"Not so bad.", _she said. The girls said goodbye the two boys and went to their room. They then changed and went to sleep without saying a single word.

**The next day**

"Divya", said Guillaume, "you seem to be a very smart child. I'm sure you can well manage to learn to control your powers yourself."

"Ok, sir." said Divya trying to not take the comment to personally.

"Try to find a quiet place where you won't be bothered, but don't go into the woods. I don't want you to start a forest fire."

Divya nodded and left the office of the magician. She wanted to go far away from this place and never come back. John didn't want her to stay in his group because he tough that she might burn someone. He said it was for_ "__the welfare of the group."_ Other teachers also found strange excuses to not accept her. So now she had to _manage_ like the magician said. She went at the rear of the mansion. She looked around. Nobody. Perfect. She kept a distance between her and the mansion.

"Now, where to start?"

Divya thought for a while and began talking to herself.

"Maybe I could try to start a small fire?"

She liked the idea. Easy and safe. So she focused and snapped her fingers. A small flame appeared above her thumb but soon died. Divya tried again. Another flame appeared but it also quickly disappeared. She tried several times until the flame remains. Now she was sure that the flame would stay, she wanted to give it a shape. She first though about a small object: a pencil. The flame stretched and took the form of a pencil. It didn't have the right size and was very distorted, but it was a good start. Divya passed a little bit of time to get the exact shape. After, she began to make other objects. She was so focused on her work that she didn't notice Felix behind her.

"Divya, its break time. You wanna eat something."

"Oh..." she said absently. "No thanks. I'm not that hungry."

"Come on" he insisted. "You should relax a little."

Divya didn't answer. She definitely didn't wanna stop her work. Plus, she was still mad at the teachers for their lack of confidence in her. Yeah, she's new, but that doesn't mean that she'll burn something on purpose or go crazy. So, that was another reason to stay were she was.

"Fine, I'm going" said Felix sadly.

Divya found herself alone again. Her stomach gurgled and an irresistible desire for join Felix crossed her mind, but she pulled herself together. She would bet that all the others had learned lots of stuff and had already mastered most of their abilities. And her? Not much. So, she decided to stay there until she was at least able to do something bigger than a small pencil on fire. She spent a long time there, but she started to get really hungry. After a few minutes, she decided to go eat.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw that there was nothing for her. Her stomach began to rumble again. Divya then noticed that there were some fruits on the table. She took an apple and devoured it. Very sweet! Now, at least, she wasn't that much hungry. She went out again and continued her exercises. This time, she thought to do a plant. The task proved easier than she had thought. Maybe because she was more focused than before. Anyways, she managed to give many other forms to the flames: plants, animals and objects. She even managed to move them (especially the animals).

"Now", she said, "the most complicated: a person."

She snapped her fingers. A flame appeared. It grew and went right in front of the girl as if it was alive. The girl now had to think of someone. A face appeared in her mind. Felix. Suddenly, she felt bad to have ignored him. She should have gone with him instead of leaving him standing there. She didn't even realize that the flame took Felix's form and when she looked up, she jumped and the flame disappeared. She stayed silent for a moment, looking at the place where the flame was.

She spent four days training. Ser was pretty good for a beginner even though she had almost burned a bush once. She talked a lot about her improvements to her friends. They too had a lot to say about their training. Felix and Lucas talked less about it since they had almost completely mastered their powers.

One day while she was training, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned and saw Guillaume. His presence made her a little angry. For four days, no teacher had come to see her or to ask how her training was. At first, she felt abandoned, but after, when her friends started giving her advice, she felt better and no longer wanted to see the teachers. Though, since Mr. Guillaume was there and she couldn't just tell him to leave, she decided to listen to what he had to say.

"Hello sir", without even looking at the magician.

"Hello Divya. How is your training?" Guillaume asked with a smile.

"Good", she simply said.

"What you are capable to do so far?"

"Stuff", she said dryly.

"You know your friends are very good."

"I know."

"Frankly, for a master of fire I think you're very cold", reproached Guillaume. "I just came to tell you that you will assist an important meeting with me and the teachers in my office tomorrow."

"Why, she asked intrigued by the words of the magician.

"Because you are part of the big masters of elements. So, according to our custom, you have the right to come to our meetings and give your opinion on our discussions."

"Okay, and what are you gonna talk about", she asked.

"We thought about sending a group of six young people to the North Pole to see how our little friend is going. We have already found a group of friends, but those kids aren't very experienced. However, we are still confident that the group can do the mission without too much difficulty."

"Who are they", asked Divya now understanding why the magician wanted to see her.

"You guys", he said.

Divya gulped her saliva. _"You guys."_ Who's the _you_? Alice, Helena, Marilia? And Felix and Lucas? Could they succeed? Were they ready for this kind of mission? Why them? Why not another group? "_Really...why us?" _thought Divya.

"There isn't another group that you have in mind?"

"Sadly no. We agreed that the group will be mixed and fairly numerous. Unfortunately, the boys and girls here have a lot of difficulty getting along and I prefer to have at least one person of each element in the group. So, you're the only ones who can do this mission."

"Ok. So even if I say no, I'll have to go anyway" guessed Divya.

"That's right." said Guillaume smiling. "We have already gathered the others for your special training. It's only missing you."

"Fine" Divya groaned, "but only because the others are there."

"Let's go then."

* * *

**And voila! I hope I didn't make any mistakes. I didn't have to much time to write so sorry for anything weird in this chapter. Don't forget to post reviews! At lease I would know that way if you guys like the story so far. Hmm, I wonder if there are guys reading this. XD Anyways, I'll try to post another chapter Sunday. **


	10. Chapter 10: Let the training begin

**Just to say that I'm not gonna use roman numbers for the chapters now since I'm having problems organizing the documents. Anyway, it's already chapter 10! And I'm just going to add that the characters will meet a **_**«good old friend»**_** that we saw in chapter 6. Who will it be?**

* * *

Chapter 10: Let the training begin!

Seeing her friends, Divya smiled. Guillaume told her to go take a bow and a quiver filled with arrows and then left. She listened to the man order. The equipment has been improved by Nicholas. The bows were like those we see in spy movies: super sophisticated. The quivers, on the other hand, were similar to those of the Native Americans: they were made of animal skin. The arrows were old but well kept. Felix, who had already learned to use this weapon, gave them some basic notions and they began to train. Divya guessed they went into the woods to not be disturbed and so that the others won't know about what there doing.

"We're going to the North Pole" said Divya.

"Yeah" said Lucas. "And?"

"Why are we learning to shoot arrows? There is nothing there."

"Are you sure? There's always Maxime and possibly his allies. If we have to face them, I think it would be good to know how to defend ourselves."

"And our power in all of this?"

"You risk melting the ice around you"

Divya didn't reply. Always those suspicions. Why nobody wanted to give her a chance? Without complaining, she went next to Lucas and started training. At first, all of them found that archery was pretty difficult and complicated, but after two hours each of them found a technique to shoot with a better precision and it helped them. Divya began to shoot more accurately, and when she looked at her friends, she noticed that they too had become very good. After two more hours, Felix, who was helping them as best as he could from the beginning, decided it was time to take a little break. They all stopped immediately. They were exhausted, but they knew that it was worth it. The teens took out all the arrows stuck in the targets while Felix poured hot chocolate in Styrofoam cups. It began to snow and their break had to last a little longer. Of course, it gave them more time to drink their hot chocolate, but it delayed them in their training and they had no time to lose. That's when Divya got an idea.

"Alice, can you get rid of these clouds?" asked Divya.

"Yeah. I learned that yesterday but I had never tried it." she said.

She put one hand in the air, palm facing the sky. She whispered a few words and the clouds began to move. Slowly, but at least they moved. By the time everyone finishes their drink, it stopped snowing and everyone got back to work. Divya even managed to convince Felix to train too. Together, they continued their exercises until noon. Then, they returned to the mansion and ate together without talking much about their mission. After, they returned to the woods.

After two more days of training, Felix decided it was time for his friends learn to shoot moving objects. He made snowballs and threw them in the air. Each of them had to shoot one of them. The task turned out to be easy for the beginners and Felix decided to launch smaller balls faster. Of course, it was a little bit harder, but the group was able to manage to touch almost all snowballs.

"Good", he said. "I think you guys are all ready."

"So can we go now", Marilia asked breathless.

"Yeah", Alice nodded. "I would like to get some sleep."

"Okay", Felix said, "I don't see what else we could do."

They gathered all of their stuff and began walking towards a small road leading to the mansion.

"Hey!", Helena yelled, "look at this." She pointed to a large footprint in the snow.

"It looks recent", said Felix.

"And they're others", noticed Lucas.

Curious, they followed the tracks and the path led them to a big monster they had met before: the three headed dog! Luckily, it was sleeping. They all hid behind a bush. That way, if the monster awoke, he couldn't see them.

"What's Cerberus doing here? It shouldn't be far away from here", asked Lucas to Felix.

"Who's Cerberus?" asked Marilia.

"It's the dog" said Divya. She turned to Marilia. "You think you could do something to make it go away?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the master of animals. And technically, this monster was made _by_ a master of animals. Then there must be a connection or something, right?"

"Ok, I'll try something", she said.

The girl stared at the monster and held out her hand to him. Divya noticed that her eyes were a little green. She turned to see the monster. It was no longer there. Instead, there were three large black dogs.

"How...?"

"I thought that if a master of animals could create monsters, she said with a satisfied smile, another master of animals could destroy them... or at lease separate the animals that made the monster."

"Ok, quick question", said Lucas. "Are they dangerous or not?"

"These are cane corsos", said Marilia. "They're used as watchdogs. So I think they're a potential threat."

"Luckily, they're sleeping", said Helena. "Quickly, we should go as far as we can before they wake up."

_Crack!_

"A branch **had** to crack", said Divya angrily.

They all turned around to see if the dogs were still sleeping. Of course, the noise had woken them. They growled ferociously at the small group who was now out of their hiding place.

"You think you could tell them that we're friends", Felix asked to Marilia.

"I'll try", said Marilia.

She turned into a cane corso and stood in front of the three dogs and growled a little (dog language supposedly)._ "__Wait a minute..." _Divya thought frowning_, "her animal wasn't supposed to be a snake?"_ Divya had no time to ask the question because Marilia had already turned back human and was running towards them shouting:

"Run!"

* * *

**Tan tan taaaa… Well, we'll see how they're gonna get out of this problem. Someone's gonna get hurt, that's for sure.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed! I thought it would be good to add a little suspense at the end. I'm might not be able to post something tomorrow since I have 4 pages of math homework and 5 pages of science homework (that I didn't really touch yet). Still, I'll try. **


	11. Chapter 11: Suspicion

Chapter 11: Suspicion

The six teens were running as fast as possible. Divya accidentally dropped her bow and quiver, but she couldn't go get them. The dogs were still after them. _"Nicholas is going to kill me after this." _she thought.

The dogs were very fast. Too fast. They caught up the group in no time and the six were trapped. Felix tried to shoot an arrow, but one of the dogs jumped him. Seeing no other solution, Divya turned into a lion. She hoped that her friends still had their bows and arrows and could defend themselves. For her, her only weapons were her teeth and claws. She stood in front of a dog and it tried to bite her, but she moved to the right in time and bit the dog's leg. Strangely, the dog didn't seem affected and it jumped back on her. This time, he managed to bite her flank. Divya growled and pushed the dog. Then it was her turn to jump on him. She grabbed his neck and squeezed it as hard as she could. The dog struggled furiously, but in vain. The lion refused to release its hold. The dog was dead before his head hit the ground.

When she was sure that the dog was dead, she changed into a human again and looked her friends. She still had the taste of blood in her mouth and spat many times to get rid of it. She saw the two other dogs, dead. They had been shot on their flanks and neck. Marilia was examining one of the dogs, Alice helped Felix to sit down and Helena was recovering the arrows. Lucas came to help her get up.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah", she said.

They went to see Felix and Alice. The boy was injured, but luckily he wasn't loosing any blood. Without delay, they return to the mansion and went directly to Guillaume's office.

"You five, go to your chambers and don't talk about this to anyone", said the magician. "Felix, follows me."

Felix left with the magician and five kids went to their rooms. Divya then asked Marilia how come she could turn into two different animals. She answered that, since she was the master of animals, she could turn into any animal she wanted. _"Pretty logic, when you think about it." _thought the girl.

"You think Felix is gonna be all right?" she said.

"I hope so." said Alice, dropping her bow and quiver on her bed.

"Me too." said Marilia. "At least he wasn't bleeding too much."

"This is starting to worry me", said Helena. "You think that there're monsters at the North Pole?"

"The abominable snowman", hazarded Divya.

"Santa will protect us", joked Alice.

"Yay", Marilia said without enthusiasm.

Divya smiled, but she was listening with only one ear. She thought to go retrieve her bow, but feared another attack. Cerberus was surely not the only monster in the area. She also worried about Felix. Guillaume looked really anxious when he saw Felix injured. She thought about the myths she knew about Cerberus. Finally, she decided to go clear her head. She put on her coat and said:

"Hey girls", she said, "I going out a bit."

"Ok, but be careful", said Helena.

"Bye", said Divya as she left the room.

She went outside where she usually practices. She then started hearing two people discussing. It was John and Emily. Intrigued, the girl hid behind a bush to listen to their very turbulent conversation.

"...we shouldn't be too much concerned" said Jean.

"Yes, but you never know what they will find." said Emily.

"Calm down", said John, "I will make sure they never make it there."

"You're not thinking of killing them", said Emily astonished. "I remind you that there are two of my students in that group!"

"Then I'll find something else", he grumbled Jean as he went away.

The girl waited for Emily to leave to come out of hiding place. _"But you never know what they will find."_ Divya was a hundred percent sure they were talking about them. _"Traitors _thought Divya._ "And John wanted to kill us! I gotta tell this to the others." _Divya ran to her room and told everything to the girls. Then they went in Lucas's room. Luckily, Felix and Lucas had given them their room number and they were the only two to occupy it. The girls quickly told him what they knew. The boy turned pale.

"He will go after Felix for sure. He's the most vulnerable right now and if he's gone, our mission will be canceled."

"Where is he right now?" Divya asked.

"Surely in the infirmary" the boy replied. "Follow me."

* * *

**Tah-da! I finally finished! I had to make a short horror story and I had no idea what to write. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! And no, I'm not gonna put the horror story here (it isn't that scary)**


	12. Chapter 12: Turbulent meetings

**Here's chapter 12. If someone was worrying about Felix, don't. I wouldn't make him get hurt even more, come on! Anyways, enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review…or a comment (probably means the same thing though)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Turbulent meetings

The teens left the room and ran to the infirmary. It was completely on the opposite side of Guillaume's office. When they were close, they saw John enter the room. They accelerated and opened the door wide open when John was just a few steps from Felix.

"What are you five doing here" he asked the kids.

"We came to see Felix" said Divya. "You?"

"Nothing", said John, "I'm taking a stroll."

"At the infirmary" questioned Marilia.

"Do you have a problem with that?" said John, annoyed.

"Uh, no, of course not", said Divya. "It's just that..."

"We would like to have a moment with Felix" Lucas completed. "Alone."

"Aren't you suppose to be in your rooms?" asked John.

"We couldn't sleep", Alice interfered.

"Yep, it's true" said Helena nodding.

"Well", said John, "then I guess I'll leave you alone."

The master of water left. The kids went to see their injured friend. He was lying on a white bed, eyes closed. He seemed paler than usual and was breathing slowly.

"I think I'll stay here for the night", said Lucas. "I might get bored in my room." He smiled.

"Ok", said Divya, but be careful. You want me to stay?

"No, it's ok", he replied. "You should get some rest though."

The girls nodded and left the infirmary.

The next morning, Divya got up early to go to her first meeting. But before, she decided to go see the two boys. She was surprised to see Lucas floating in the air, eyes closed. She wondered if he was sleeping or not. Felix, meanwhile, was awake and staring at the ceiling. When he saw the girl approaching, he smiled.

"How are ya?" she asked.

"Not so bad" said Felix as he shrugged.

"You think you could you make it to the North Pole?"

"That's a good question. I think in two or three days I could."

"Ok, I should say that in the meeting."

"You're going there anyway!? John and Emily will be there."

"I know and that is why I **have **to go. I bet they want to cancel the whole mission."

"You know", Lucas said suddenly falling on his feet, "it's not that much of a bad idea. Since its winter, it should be dark 24/7 over there." He turned to Divya smiling. "We're not gonna see anything but if you wanna be a human torch, that's your choice."

"I'll think about it during the meeting." said Divya a hard tone.

"In fact", said Felix, "you should go. There's not much time left."

Divya looked at the time shown on a clock. Felix was right. The meeting was beginning in 5min! So she quickly went to Guillaume's the office and knocked on the door.

**Inside...**

"Okay, now that everyone is here", said Guillaume, "let's begin! As everyone here knows, Felix was injured yesterday and we think a little delay the departure of the expedition."

"Well" John started "I think we should simply cancel this trip. It is too much risky to send young kids in such a harsh environment."

_"Wow, do I have to talk like that?" _thought Divya.

"I agree with John", said Emily. "It is our responsibility to look after these children. I think if we continue this mission, an adult will have go with them. It's the least we can do."

_"Uh, maybe you should review the definition of __responsible__ in the dictionary girl, because leaving a kid alone to train himself behind a mansion isn't supposed to be __responsible__."_

"Emily", said the master of earth, "these kids are mature enough and they have the ability to untangle themselves in tricky situations. I do not think an adult will be required."

_"You can say that again man! Us, we never need adult."_

"What do you think Divya?" asked the master of earth.

"Oh...Uh...Well, I think we **should** go to the North Pole, but a little later because Felix is not really in good condition. And for the adults, since we are already six, I think we can handle it."

"The girl's right", said Guillaume. "They are six, they are mature and they are capable of solving their problems efficiently. I really think they know what to do if things go wrong."

"Certainly", said John, "but we have a problem..."

"That Nicholas has already fixed", Guillaume completed.

"What is or was the problem?" asked the master of earth.

"As you know, my dear Martin, at the North Pole, it's night for six months and day during the other six months. And since we are in winter…"

"It is night there. Yes, I understand."

"So", said Divya, "how did Nicholas solved the problem?"

"He made some night vision goggles to see and thermal cameras that will allow you find Maxime."

"Ok, and how long will this mission last?"

"You get a week max."

"A week, that absurd!" exclaimed Martin. "It is not enough to cover so many miles."

"As you said before", remarked John, "these children are resourceful. I'm sure they will find a solution."

"Don't forget that they also need to go to school", said Emily. "The holidays are almost over."

"Well, said Guillaume to restore order, "I think it is not quite up to us to decide, but the masters of elements that are going there." He turned to Divya. "How long you think it will take?"

"Uh, I dunno", she replied. "It will depend on the conditions I suppose."

"Let's say one week" said Jean. "Just to be sure."

"Fine", said Guillaume. "Now, head back to your posts. The courses should begin soon."

"Good luck", whispered Martin to Divya.

"Thank you."

Everyone left the office and Divya went directly to the infirmary. Lucas was still there and Divya took the opportunity to tell him what happened during the meeting. After, he had to leave (since he had a course to go to) and left her alone with Felix. So, Divya went to sit on a chair, right next to the bed of the patient.

"You came back" he said, smiling.

"What did you think?"

"I don't know, that you were going to come tomorrow. Anyway, how was the meeting? You solved the problem of the night?"

"It was weird, but at least they had thought the problem already. They will give us night vision goggles."

"Cool!"

-And how are you her?

"Divya", said Felix annoyed, "you were gone for like five minutes. I won't change that much."

"I know, I know. It's just that I'm a little worried. Is it that bad?"

"Yes" he chuckled, "it's even very bad to worry. You could have a heart attack."

"Hahaha", she said sarcastically. "Very funny."

* * *

**For the one's who were wondering when they will actually start their mission, I telling you right now: it's in the next chapter! YAY! Kind of took a while.**


	13. Chapter 13: The big day

Chapter 13: The big day **Strange...it's in chapter 13 that their mission starts. (I didn't do it on purpose)**

"You guys ready", asked Lucas.

"Wait", said Divya, "I'll just check if I have everything."

Divya opened her bag. _"Flashlight, night vision goggles, thermal imaging camera, compass, wristwatch, food, sleeping bag, a part of our tent, a hat, mittens and socks. Done, I have everything." _she thought.

"Hurry up Divya" Felix said impatiently. "We're dying of warm here. These coats are made for North Pole winters not those of Quebec."

"Ok, ok", Divya said, "we can go now."

"In five", said Lucas, "four, three, two, one. Blastoff!"

Lucas ascended them quickly in the sky. Divya didn't dare look down. Her fear of height was making her go crazy. She was next to Marilia and Alice. Feeling a bit unbalanced, she decided to sit down and told her friends to do the same thing. She had a strange feeling to be on the magic carpet of Aladdin. When she looked at Lucas, she felt a little sorry for him. He seemed to so focus on keeping them in the air and advancing that he didn't seem to realize that there were drops of sweat on his forehead.

During the trip, the teens didn't talk too much simply because they didn't want to distract Lucas and because they couldn't get really hear each other. The wind kept buzzing in their ears, which quickly became annoying.

Before night falls, the Lucas landed on Baffin Island.

"Sorry guys." Lucas said breathless "I can't continue."

"It's okay" said Helena, "we'll stay here for the night."

"I just hope there are no Native American here" said Felix.

"If there is, we should be careful" said Divya. "I bet they're a lot of them who are still mad at Canadians to have put them in wretched reserves, years ago."

"We should most worry about wild animals here", said Marilia, "and make a good shelter."

"Let's get straight to work." said Alice.

The kids put down their bags and each took part of their tents. One for girls and one for boys, just as Guillaume said. Since Lucas wasn't able to help, the girls quickly put up their tent and helped Felix. After an hour, everyone was in their proper tent, excited by their first mission.

"Oh my God, that was so exhausting." said Divya.

"Imagine tomorrow", said Marilia. "We are so gonna die."

"In fact, how are we going to organize ourselves to find a man buried under 2000 meters of snow?" asked Helena.

"We will have separate" Alice said. "We're six...so it will be groups of two or individual. A group per cardinal point."

"Can't we remove the North since we're going to be at the North Pole", said Divya, "and there won't really have a North?"

"No", said Alice, "because we still have to go in four different directions."

"Okay, so I volunteered to go alone to the North" said Divya.

"Don't forget us", said a voice from outside the tent.

"Guys! You were listening", said Divya a little angry.

"Well, yeah. And quite frankly you could have told us about your plan. Lucas and I will go East. So nobody takes that side!"

"I'm taking south" said Marilia. "It will be less cold."

"Ok", said Helena, "so Alice and I will go to the West."

"And since everyone is still awake", said Divya, "I propose that we wake up at least 8am, we go to North Pole as quickly as possible and we find an abandoned cabin. We could leave our stuff there and use it as a headquarter. The searches will start at about 10am and everyone returns to the HQ at 6pm. Then, we made a nice dinner and say what we found. Simple, eh?"

"Yeah" replied the boys.

"Ok", said Alice, "but if we find the frozen guy, what do we do?"

"Uh", Divya said, "good question."

"We could each have a signal" said Marilia. "Like Divya, you could make jet of flame that rises up in the air, Helena could to make appear mini tornados, Lucas could make a pretty strong wind to get our attention and I could make an animal scream."

"We can always try", said Helena shrugging.

"In fact", said Lucas, "I think it would be better if Felix and I try to do something more... unusual. I dunno what we'll do, but if you see something weird, it's surely us."

"Yes chief" said Divya imitating a soldier.

"That's good soldier", said Lucas. "Now, rest."

"Yes chief", said the girls laughing.

**The next morning…**

Marilia was the first one to wake up. She reached into her bag to find her watch. 9:30. Surprised to have slept that much, she hurried to awaken her friends.

"Wake up, it's already 9:30" she said.

"What", said Alice half awake.

"It's 9:30", said slowly Marilia.

"Oh my God", exclaimed Divya fully awake, "he gotta hurry up."

"I will go wake up the boys, said Helena as she put her coat.

"Ay ay ay", said Divya while picking up her bag, "we don't even have time to eat and we still have take down the tent."

"We will have to change some things in our program", said Marilia. "Let's finish with this first."

"I'll help you out", said Alice.

"I'll help too", said Divya taking everybody's bags out of the tent. "I hope Helena, Felix and Lucas thought about disassembling the tent too."

"Surely", said Marilia seeing Felix coming out of the tent with a bag in his hand.

The teens tried not to damage the tent, but they worked as quickly as possible. In thirty minutes, the different parts of the tents were in their bags. Quickly, Lucas raised them up in the air and began to move northward. Suddenly Marilia had an idea.

"Lucas, I think I'll immediately start the search here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Like that, I start South and go North to find our meeting point."

"But you won't know where we are", Alice protested.

"I'll manage."

"Ok", said Lucas. "Be careful."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be careful."

"Good luck" said Divya.

Marilia nodded. She suddenly felt that she was losing altitude. The others were waving their hands to say goodbye. Then they disappeared into the clouds. When she touched the ground, Marilia immediately took her night vision goggles and thermal imaging camera from her bag and found something to eat. There was a cereal bar and she decided to eat. _"I would have preferred something else, but it will do," _she thought. She looked around. Nothing very special. Just snow and the ocean a little bit further. She turned on her camera and pointed it to the ground. Nicholas told them they had to look into the camera and see if there was a red space. If there was, it would mean that there is something alive at that spot and it might be the master of earthquakes.

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. She turned quickly around, but saw nothing. Her glasses allowed her to see just the contours of objects, which did not help her to find the person or the thing that made the noise. _"If I continue like this, I'm gonna go crazy!" s_he thought. After staying silent a moment, she resumed her search. It was like searching a needle in a haystack. She went from left to right and from right to left without finding anything.

Then, she heard a boat arriving. The crew pointed their big flashlight in all directions. They could spot her at any time! She tried to find a hiding place. Nothing. _"Ok, I need a camouflage. A polar bear will do. Nobody would want to attack me."_ So, she took off her glasses, turned into a polar bear and hid as best she could her bag and her glasses. At the right time too: the crew had just sweep the place where she was with their flashlights.

Unfortunately for her, the crew looked very intrigued to see a polar bear walking around while it should be hibernating. They even took out a gun! _"No, but are they really gonna try to kill or something?" _she panicked_._

* * *

**Tah-da! That's all for this chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Also, I don't know if there are people who celebrate April Fools day, but happy April Fools day!**


	14. Chapter 14: The outlawed spirits

Chapter 13: The outlawed spirits

She quickly abandoned her stuffs and ran as far as possible from the shore. She heard gunshots and ran quicker. Since the lights were now angled on her, she couldn't turn human again without alerting the crew. She began to hear footsteps coming right towards her. _"Great, now there he was someone behind me AND in front of me."_ Mysteriously, the lights went off. She took the opportunity to turn into a bird and fly away. Luckily the mist no longer appeared around her. Of course, the hunters will be shock if they don't find the bear, but she didn't care at all. The important thing is that nobody saw her in human form and she was still alive. _"I love being the master of animals!"_

She flew through the air for a moment and tried to distinguish the hunters. Too difficult. She gave up. Instead, she decided to find a place to land and where she wouldn't be disturb by madmen.

She went right without knowing if it was North or South. She slightly went down and saw some light. An Inuit village! At least she didn't risk getting hurt. _"I should probably be a more usual bird… a raven should do the trick."_ She changed into a raven and lay down near a small campfire. No Inuit seemed interested in her. Good. She hopped a little and went to warm up near the fire. She heard women calling the children. It was already dinner time. She looked around to see if anyone didn't leave their sandwich unguarded. Nothing. The smell of food reached her nose and she began to have a stomach ache. She uttered a plaintive cry without realizing. A few minutes later, a young boy came with a piece of bread. He must have been 10 or 12 years old.

"Here, eat." he said.

The raven approached the bread carefully and took a bite. _"Not bad." _She ate the rest and the boy tried to hold the bird on his finger. She let him do. _"What's the worst thing that could happen?"_ The boy seemed very fascinated by the behavior of the bird. He sat down and stared at it. It actually started to bother the girl. _"Okay, what's your problem?" _Then another person came. It was a very old man who could very well be the shaman. He saw the boy and approached. Then, he noticed the bird he held.

"Nice bird." he said. "It came to listen to my story too?"

"Looks like" said the boy all excited.

"Hmm..." said the man. "Did I already tell you the story of the spirits of nature?"

"Yes", said the boy with a smile, "you even told me that yesterday."

"Oh yes it's true", said the old man. "I remember now. So I'll tell you the one about the _outlawed spirits._"

_"It sounds interesting. I think I'll stay a while." _thought Marilia.

"That group of men and women were much like the spirits of nature, but they were not considered as spirits who had real powers."

"Why? They had power, right?"

"Of course, but much more...vast. They didn't use them to protect themselves like the others, but to protect Earth and the entire universe."

"So they should be more respect than the other, no?"

"They were well respected until one of them fails to perform his task and caused an unexpected eclipse."

"Just for that!"

"It's not the eclipse that caused the problem, but what the eclipse did. Imagine, tsunamis reaching 20 meters high crashing on each strand of the continents and destroying all in there path. Millions of dead or injured people. Many were homeless and there were miles of wasteland. All this because of _**one **_person."

"Woah, what happened to him afterwards?"

"The nature spirits decided that all outlawed spirits should be exiled from the planet and they must never come back."

"And they listened?"

"Of course! Even the rest of the population agreed with the decision of the nature spirits."

_"We're not spirits," thought Marilia who had guessed that these __spirits__ were actually them._

"Did they ever come back?"

"Yes. After all, they had the right to be where they want, like it or not."

"And the spirits of nature?"

"They were very unhappy. They even..."

_"Okay, enough history for today. I'd better say this to others. They will be so shocked!" _thought Marilia after taking off.

She went back North and continued her research while thinking about the story of shaman. Could it be true?

* * *

**Well looks like the Native Americans know a thing or two about the master of elements (without really knowing they do). **

**Note: I don't really think there is a story about outlawed spirits or nature spirits. If there is, it wouldn't be like the one I said. So don't go tell this to your history teachers ok? Not a good idea!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! So here's chapter 15. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Really, what was I thinking." Divya told to herself. "Going alone: what a stupid idea! We should have all started from south and then go north to arrive at the same time. Why didn't I think about all this sooner? Pff... And now I start talking to myself. This is going well."

It had been only a few minutes that Divya was looking for a corpse buried in the ground and she was already bored.

"Stupid corpse. What makes Guillaume believe that this guy is still alive? If **I **was under ice for millions of years without oxygen and without food, I would surely be dead. It would make sense scientifically, no? It's simple logic. Ok, on the other hand, having super powers is not really logical or scientifically possible, but still..."

_Crack!_

Divya stopped immediately and turned towards the sound. She quickly closed the camera which emitted a faint glow and which might get her caught. She slowly put her night vision goggles on while fixing the place where she thought the noise came from. She saw no one, but still felt a presence. She crouched down slowly knowing that it wouldn't help. She looked around, but saw nothing but snow. _"What could have done that noise? There is nothing that makes __**crack**__ here." _She stood up carefully and turned her camera back on. She still looked around before removing her night vision goggles. Slowly, she continued her research. She wanted to launch a warning signal in the air, but she hesitated. _"It was probably just my imagination. No need to disturb the others." _She walked more slowly to make the least possible noise and remained attentive to the slightest sound she heard.

_Crack!_

"Who's there." said Divya. "I know there's someone so you better show yourself."

Crack! Crack! Crack!

The noise approached her. His heart began to beat faster and faster. Hastily, she took off her gloves and ignited her hands to see who was there. Nobody. She raised one of her hands above her head to see better, but it did not help. _"The North Pole can't be haunted, right?"_ she began to panic. She took a few steps on each side hoping to see someone, but there was none. She still felt the presence of someone. "Okay I'm seriously losing my mind." She felt a little tingling from her right hand and she decided to put out the flames of that hand, but kept the flames on the other to see what was causing the tingling. _"A tranquilizing dart! Who keeps this kind of thing with him?"_ She removed the dart and took one last look around. Still nobody. She decided that it would be better to not speak out loud after that. At least for now...

**The west side...**

Alice and Helena were advancing rapidly. They had already covered a third of their area of search. They saw from time to time Lucas and Felix with their cameras and their bags.

"Hey", Helena said to the boys, "did you guys see Divya or Marilia by chance. I just noticed that we didn't see them for while."

"No", admitted Felix. "I'm beginning to worry."

"Maybe it was a bad idea to let them go alone." said Lucas.

"Do you think we should send our signal so that they join us?" Alice asked.

"We'll waste time" said Felix. "Let's just hope that they're ok."

_Caw! Caw!_

The teens looked up and distinguished a bird. It laid on the ground and took a human form. It was Marilia!

"You will not believe what I heard."

Quickly, she told them the story of the shaman and the possibility that there're other kids in the world who have powers like them, but more vast, without even knowing it.

"It would be cool, but at the same time dangerous" said Lucas. "If they use their power for evil, we are **so **screwed."

"You think that there's a place for them?" asked Alice. "I mean, we have _the mansion_, but what do they have? Do they have teachers like us? How many are they and do they know we exist?"

"The most important thing to know is if they know something about Maxime and if so, what." said Helena. "They may as well be with us here searching him without us knowing."

Suddenly, the place seemed more sinister.

"We **have** to find Divya" said Felix. "If we are not alone here, it's better to stay together."

"And we must find them before _they_ find her." added Marilia.

Together, they all launched their signal hoping that the Divya will notice. Then they waited...and waited...and...Nothing happened and the group began to fear the worst.

"I will try to see her from above." said Lucas.

He rose into the air and went to the North. Meanwhile, the others remained where they were and began to talk about the possibility of not being alone.

Lucas was desperately trying to detect something with his night vision goggles and even with his camera, but there was nothing except snow. He began to lose hope. _"Where is that girl?"_ He made a quick tour around the section where Divya was suppose to be. There was nobody.

* * *

**And there you have it! Tan tan ta… So now there are four possibilities:**

**1. Divya got lost. :(**

**2. Maxime kidnapped her :/**

**3. A stranger took her 0.0**

**4. A bear attacked her -.-**

**I would really want to know what everybody's thinking about this situation. Please comment! (this is gonna be fun) **


	16. Chapter 16: Boom

**Sorry it took me so long. I'm really busy these days. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Boom!

When Divya woke up, everything was black. The only thing she was sure of was that someone was carrying her. Thinking it was either Lucas or Felix, she said half awake:

"Where are we going?"

"We're almost there." a male voice answered.

Divya quivered and started to struggle. Whoever it was, it wasn't a friend otherwise she would have recognize his voice. Unfortunately, the boy was holding her too tightly and none of her attempts worked. Then she had the idea to set herself on fire. It would the first time she would do so and it could be dangerous for both of them.

She tried and even that didn't stop the boy. He continued to hold her, without stopping, as if nothing had happened! The only advantage it gave the girl is was that she was finally able to see the face of the boy. He wasn't much older than her, he had a slight tanned skin and hair that appeared dark brown and black eyes that seemed to have a dark purple reflection! Divya suddenly felt fear invade her. Who was this guy with strange eyes?

"Are you done now?" the boy finally said in a hard tone.

"Who are you?" asked Divya.

"Someone."

"That doesn't help. You know who I am, so I deserve to know who you are."

"It is not important, OK?"

"It's important to me." she said in a firm tone. (The fear was quickly replaced by her impatience.) "Plus..."

She tried to get up a little. When she turned toward the direction of the boy, his heart skipped a beat. His eyes were purple and shone in the same way as when her friends used their power. She felt a sudden dizziness and she had to close her eyes. _"What's going on?" _she thought keeping her eyes tightly closed_._ When her vertigo vanished and she finally opened her eyes, she gasped. She was admiring the Earth from space. Unfortunately, she couldn't enjoy the view, as her dizziness returned quickly. She closed her eyes tight and, for the first time, curled up in the arms of the boy. He leaned over and whispered in her ear:

"You wanted to know who I was, well you got it: I'm the master of the Universe. Now, can we go?"

"What do you want with me?" she said gently forcing herself to watch the boy right in the eyes.

The boy didn't answer. He looked at the girl right in the eyes. Then, he began to smile. The blood of the girl froze in her veins. She was preparing for the worst now.

"We want you to be on our side." he said

"_We?_"

"Yes." Divya closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was in what appeared to be a wooden chalet. There was a table where a man sat. "We." He released the girl so she could stand up.

"Hello Divya" said the man. "I think you and your friends are looking for me, right?"

Divya did not answer. She was still in shock. It was the master of earthquakes! He was alive! And he had the master of the universe as an ally!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Oh, don't give me that look. At least I'm not a _corpse_ like you said so well." said Maxime laughing. "Come sit with us. We were just about to eat."

Divya didn't move. The master of the universe took off his coat and hung it on a hook. After he went into another room and brought two plates full of food and laid it on the table. Then he brought another and placed himself in a corner. Divya's stomach began to implore her to feed him, but she refused to feast with the enemies.

"Thanks for the offer" she said paying attention to the words she uses "but I'm not very hungry."

"Then let's start immediately." said Maxime. "Rick and I observed you for a while you know and we noticed all the potential that you have." The girl nodded. "We think you should have more than what you have now. People should treat you with respect and not abandoned you in the back of a mansion. They should be inclined to you every time you pass by and not throw dirty looks at you."

_"This guy is so funny! But hold on a sec...people were throwing dirty looks at me?"_

"Joins us and get the place that you deserve to have in this world ruled by idiots."

"Uh, this is all nice, but I got to say that I doubt we could take control of the entire planet."

"So there's a _we_?"

"No." she said brusquely. "All I'm saying is that we are no longer in the Middle Ages when people fought with swords and arrows and when it took months for reinforcements. Now we have guns, helicopters, tanks and lots of other stuff that I do not even know. In addition to all this, there is also the FBI and the CIA who would like to capture us, dissect us and experiment on us to understand why we have powers".

"Those are only details~." said Maxime. "We can fight them all, it's not a problem. Right, Rick?" (The boy nodded.)

"Sorry", said Divya shaking her head, "but I don't want to have the FBI, the CIA, all the armies of the world and all the rest of the masters of elements on my back. So if that's all, I would like to go." (She turned around and walked toward the door.)

"I give you **one** day to think about it." the man said severely. "Rick, take her into one of our rooms and don't let her out."

Rick nodded and Divya follow him reluctantly. She didn't want to fight with him since her powers had no effect on him. Then, she thought of finding a way to leave the chalet as soon as possible and go talk to her friends.

The room where Rick had brought her was her prison for the rest of the day. It consisted of a bed, a bedside table, a lamp and a closet. Fortunately, there was also a rather large window that she could use as an exit. The girl entered the room and turned to see Rick. He had a thoughtful air like if he was thinking about what he was gonna say. He looked from time to time in the girl direction. She stood there, waiting for him to ask his question. She had some for him, for that matter.

After a few seconds passed, she took the time to look at him from head to toe. He was wearing baggy clothes and had an old leather bracelet around his right hand. His mess up hair was as dark as his eyes and seemed to turn subtly into dark purple at certain places. _"Either that, or I imagining things."_

More time went by, more Divya grew impatient. She crossed her arms and took a sulkily look. Then, her stomach began to hurt her and she had to sit on the bed to not fall down. The boy noticed the movement of the girl and knew one way or another, that she was hungry. He went to get a plate that was still lying on the kitchen table. Divya took the opportunity to examine the window. It was welded to the wall! Welded! With metal! _"Is this a joke? What's the purpose of having a window that doesn't open! They have never seen snow in their life!"_

She sat down where she was before. Rick returned with a plate full of food and offered it to her, but she refused. _"You could be the nicest person in the world, but even so, I would never eat this food."_ The boy understood that it was useless to persist: the girl wanted nothing. He decided to put the plate on the bedside table. Then, he did something that the girl did not expect: he went to lock the bedroom door.

Divya was already standing. She felt the adrenaline pumping in her body. Her heart was beating at 1000miles/h. The boy turned toward her and walked slowly, his hands in front as if to show that he had nothing. He gently grabbed one of the girl's arms. She struggled, but the boy managed to grab her other valid arm. She could scream, but there was only Maxime around. So it was useless.

"Calm down. I am not going to hurt you, okay" he said softly. "I just want to talk." (His eyes became purple.)

This time, the girl had no vertigo, as if her body was already accustom to her travels in space. The two teens were now on another planet. Divya looked around. The planet was covered with a thick layer of bluish dust that seemed to extend to the infinite. She didn't recognize the planet. _"Neptune maybe. No, otherwise we would be floating since there's no ground on Neptune."_

Suddenly, the idea of being alone with Rick, someone who could easily kill her when he wanted to, passed her mind. Her heart stopped. She tried the best she could to hide her fear, but the master of the universe seemed to notice. He still held the girl's arms and gently pulled her near him.

"Don't worry. I told you, I just want to talk."

"Then why come here?" asked Divya stepping back.

The more Rick approached from her, the more she became nervous. When he was a few inches from her, she looked down. She felt the heat rising in her like when she is really scared or when she's really stressed. She saw flames appearing on her clothes. She couldn't control her power anymore! Who could blame her? She had never been prepared for this.

She now saw the shoes of the boy who continued to slowly moving towards her. Then she felt the boy's hand gently stroking her cheek. She clenched her teeth and the flames increased. _"Why is he doing this to me?"_

"Chut..." Rick said as if he was talking to a scared animal. "Don't be afraid of me, I won't hurt you, okay?"

Her jaws were hurting her, but she couldn't help herself. Her heart was beating so fast someone could have thought it would explode. The boy slowly let go her arms. She then took two big steps backward and looked up.

"What do you want?"

She practically shouted these words. Her voice trembled with fear and her eyes were filled with tears. She was trembling and the flames around her continued to grow. Rick frowned. He certainly didn't like being yelled at. The girl did her best to calm down. She needed to be careful. Her life was in the hands of that boy.

For a moment that seemed like an eternity, the boy stood there, staring at her. Slowly, Divya calmed down and the flames disappeared gradually. Then, finally, he spoke.

"I want to help you guys get rid of Maxime. So can you _please_ calm down now?"

* * *

**Sorry about the beginning. I don't really know how bad guys think and how they convince people to join them :/**


	18. Chapter 18: The plan

Chapter 17: The plan

"What?" exclaimed the girl stepping back even more.

She thought that the boy was playing with her. Wanting to help them after he had kidnap her. Impossible! The boy saw that the Divya didn't believe him. He put one of his hands in her hair and started walking from left to right.

"Look. I know it sounds like I'm lying, but I swear I'm telling the truth. You have to believe me."

"Of course", she said sarcastically. "I believe that the person who kidnapped me is my best friend."

"You don't really have a choice I remind you of." He spreads his arms. "You're on **my** territory."

"Why do you specifically need _me_ to get rid of Maxime?" asked Divya who felt more and more trapped.

"You got a lot of imagination and I need a plan so that Maxime disappears." He smiles. "And from your look, I'd say you already have many ideas in mind."

Divya smiled back, blushing. She really didn't expect that. Getting complimented by the master of the universe, that's something! She looked slowly around her: the perfect trap.

"Well, I maybe have _one _idea."

"What is it?"

She hesitated. Her plan relied entirely on the shoulders of Rick. If he's indeed a friend, the plan would be perfect. Otherwise, the plan will probably turn against her and all the other masters of the elements. _Yes...no...maybe...yes...no..._ She took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"We act as if Maxime was in danger on Earth. You then tell him that your taking him on another planet where he could _hide _until the danger is gone."

"Then we leave him there, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if he could still use his powers against us or against Earth."

"I know a planet far enough so that he can't hurt anyone." Rick said thoughtfully.

"And worst case scenario" she risked "Felix could freeze him like the other master of the ice did."

"Felix...,Rick said thoughtfully, "he's your boyfriend, right?"

"What?" she exclaimed. "NO. He's just my friend."

"Oh...ok." said Rick continuing to walk as if nothing had happened.

Divya would have sworn he sighed. She frowned. _"Weirdo. And to think I was afraid of him." _Rick suddenly stopped, as if he had heard what Divya said about him. Then, he restarted walking. _"Fiou!"_

"Anyway, the plan looks pretty good, but I say it's better if we wait until he's asleep. Like that, he won't have time to react."

"Ok, but I want to talk about this with my friends first."

"Ok."

He teleported them exactly where Divya's friends were. Unfortunately, because of the dark, they didn't notice them. The girl snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared above her thumb. Her friends jumped.

"Divya!" they shouted together.

"We were looking for you everywhere." said Lucas.

"And we were so worried." said Marilia.

"We thought that you got kidnapped!" said Felix.

"Where were you?" asked Alice.

"Are you okay?" asked Helena.

"Yes, yes I'm alright..." said Divya. "I'm fine, calm down."

"You disappeared for more than an hour I remind you" Helena said with a reproach tone.

"I know and I'm sorry" Divya said "but I can explain."

She quickly told them what happened to her and presented Rick to them. _"So he's the one I should beat up for making me go around the North Pole three times for nothing." said Lucas, glaring at Rick_. Rick apologized for what he did and Lucas told him that it was nothing, he said that just to make him feel bad. Divya was surprised that everyone seemed to trust Rick and she felt bad to still have doubts.

After she spoke of the plan they had concocted to stop Maxime once and for all.

"It's ok for me", said Felix, "but don't leave me alone with that lunatic on the planet after."

"I will try to remember." Rick replied with a small grin.

"And us, what we do?" Alice asked. "We stay here to freeze?"

"You go to the mansion and tell Guillaume what we found." said Divya. "We'll try finishing this as quickly as possible."

"Uh, who said that you were coming?" Rick interfered. "You're going with them." (He pointed to the small group that was preparing to go to the mansion.)

"It's **my** plan", Divya said, "so I'm going with you."

"No way! You're just gonna hurt yourself."

"Maxime will find it suspicious if I'm not in the cottage."

"Just say you don't trust me!" he exploded. "You'll feel much better after!"

She didn't reply. All of this reminded her of the time when she was so angry against Guillaume and other masters of elements to not trust her. She was actually still angry against them. So, in a way, she is understood what Rick felt. She saw the anger in his eyes, but also sadness. She had been there and seeing someone else in the same situation was unbearable for her. She sighed.

"Fine, you guys can go alone."

"No" Rick said also sighing. "You're right, Maxime **will** have doubts if you're not there."

"Ok", interfered Lucas, "we're just gonna go now. This trip will take a lot of time."

Lucas and three other friends waved their hands to say goodbye and went up into the sky. The others waved their arms too.

After, Rick teleported Felix and Divya to the chalet. He told Felix to stay outside and that he will be on the chosen planet at the right moment. He then teleported Divya and himself in the room where they were before. Unfortunately, before anyone could say anything, the two teens saw the master earthquakes fixing them with an aggressive look.

"So, hiding something from **me**, huh?"

Suddenly the earth opened beneath the Divya's feet and swallowed her down. Luckily, Rick grabbed her before she could fall, but Maxime shoved him violently and he let go. Divya fell brutally. She quickly tried to climb the walls before they closed. She succeeded, but with much difficulty and slowness. _"Hurry up Divya", she said_.

"Traitor!", shouted Maxime to Rick. "We could have ruled the world together, but you let yourself be carried away by your emotions and false hope."

_"He really had to go there?" _she thought a little exasperated. Suddenly she heard a metallic noise. A knife! Someone had a knife in his hands! _"Oh my God, I hope it's Rick."_ Just then, she heard a moan. When she finally reached the top, she saw Rick on his knees. He grimaced in pain and had put his hand on his shirt where it started to redden. He was bleeding! Maxime, on the other hand was holding a long knife covered with blood.

Divya quickly took action. She turned into a lion and groaned. She had to draw the attention of Maxime and Felix. For Maxime, it was confirmed: he turned to the girl and waved his knife in her direction. Divya tries to go as far as possible from Rick so that he doesn't get hurt even more. Their eyes met. Rick was still grimacing and had a desperate look. _"Be careful," _said a voice in her head_._ She recognized it immediately: it was Rick. But how? She had no time to think. Maxime jumped on her. She moved on the right and bit the arm that held the knife. The old man screamed and dropped the knife. Having heard the cry, Felix entered the room. Maxime didn't pay much attention. He was too focused on the lion that was pulling his arm in all directions. Divya had no intention to dismember him, she only wanted to gain time to think of a plan, but her attention was always going to Rick who continued to bleed. She saw from the corner of her eyes that he had stood up and that his eye had turned purple. She closed her eyes and let go. When she opened them again, she was still in the cottage, but this time, she was alone. It took her a little time to understand what had happened: he had abandoned her. Rick has never meant that she comes with them!

* * *

**And voila! That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a comment. **

**And I also realized that there were many people reading my story (most form Switzerland) and I wanted to say thank cuz I never thought that there would be so much people reading this. I saw that there are many Creepypasta stories in the mythology section and I thought that no one would want to read mine. So thanks a lot for reading (it's encouraging)! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rick knew he had to act quickly. He felt the anger of Divya in his head and knew she understood what had happened. _"I'm following the plan no matter what."_ He already felt his legs getting tired again. He looked to his right: Felix seemed stunned by what had happened, but quickly returned to himself. Rick looked at Maxime: he was a few feet from him. But Maxime was on the planet while the boys were floating in the air. This made Maxime's powers useless against them.

"I should have guessed that the girl would change your mind!" shouted Maxime. "She is a bad influence Rick, you hear me. A bad influence! You'll never be a good master of the universe if you let people always pushed you around."

No longer able to tolerate the remarks of the man, Rick made a sign to Felix to freeze him. Felix obeyed. He began by immobilizing the master of earthquakes by making a thick layer of ice appear around the old man. After, the block grew increasingly until it was at the same height as the position of Rick and was long enough to cover a quarter of the planet. Satisfied with his work, he turned to Rick. His skin was dangerously pale and he continued to lose blood.

"Quick", said Felix, "transports us to the mansion. We can take care of you there."

Felix ran up to him and helped him stand. Without protesting, Rick used all his energy to take them to the mansion. Felix continued to hold him firmly. He passed one arm of the boy around his shoulder to have a better grip on him and take some of the weight of the master of the universe on him. They ran to the infirmary. There, there was a tall man who helped Felix put Rick on a bed. Then, he said to Felix to fetch something. Rick's vision began to blur. He closed his eyes. The last thing he remembers hearing Felix telling him to drink something.

**At the cottage.**

Divya woke up later than usual. She was still in one of the rooms of the cottage. The day before, she waited anxiously for news about Rick and Felix. Then, after her stomach began to hurt her again, she finally decided to eat the food that was left in the fridge. During her supper, a battle with no mercy took place in her head. A part of her, the more comprehensible one, thought Rick just didn't have enough energy to carry three people twice from one place to another _(he was wounded)_ and that's why he left her here. She didn't _really_ need to go with them. The other side was so mad at him to have abandoned her like that. Plus, she had to stay in the cottage for a day hoping that Lucas come and get her. And that was just a possibility...

When Lucas finally came to pick her up, he had a sad look. She decided to keep quiet and not make any comments. As they crossed Baffin Island, Divya couldn't help but ask:

"Hey, are the guys okay. One second they were there with me and the next second they were gone."

"They're ok." he answered simply. "You'll see."

"And Rick?" she risked.

"He's going to be okay. No need to worry. Joe sewed his wound and he should be resting now."

Divya was relieved. Even though if she didn't really want to admit it, she was very worried about what would happen to the boy.

Arriving at the mansion, Divya saw Felix and embraced him.

"Everything went well?" she asked.

"Yeah." Felix said. "We're never gonna see Maxime again."

Divya sighed in relief. It was over. It was actually over! No more villains who wanted to kill them and no more missions!

Alice, Helena and Marilia ran towards them. They bombarded Divya with questions. She answered as best she could until Nicholas arrives.

"Guillaume wants to see you in his office immediately." he said. He looked around as if he wanted to be sure no one was listening except them. "It's about Maxime."

Divya nodded as she entered the mansion. Her friends wanted to come with her, but Nicholas specified that Divya had to talk to Guillaume alone. Reluctantly, Alice, Helena and Marilia let their friend go.

As she walked, the girl passed by the infirmary. She took a quick glance inside. Rick was lying on the bed of the first patient, near the left wall of the room. He was still pale and was breathing slowly. _"He's gonna be okay. He's __**must**__ be okay," _thought the girl with determination_._ She stood there a moment, then, remembering she had to meet Guillaume, she went to the man's office. When she entered the room, Guillaume was waiting on his chair. The room didn't seem to have changed, but the man mood was another story. He had a stern look as if Divya had done something wrong.

"So", he began, "your friends have told me that you, Felix and the boy had defeated the master of earthquakes." (Divya didn't like the way the man said _the boy_, but she continued to listen.) "I fully believe them, but I need to hear it from your mouth." (Guillaume stood up and approached the girl.) (Is Maxime no longer a threat?)

"Yes." immediately said Divya.

"Is he dead?"

"No."

"Why?"

Divya found the question preposterous. They were children! C'mon, don't ask for too much. She raised her voice a little.

"Because nobody wanted to kill him."

"So if you didn't kill him, what did you do?"

She quickly told him the events more or less in order from when Rick and her were surprised by Maxime until the part when Rick and Felix had disappeared. She added after that Felix had confirmed her that they had succeeded in their mission.

"You can go now." he says. (Divya was about to leave the room when William called her.) "Tell Felix that I want to see him."

Without saying a word, Divya left the room and went into the kitchen. She saw Felix and told him the message of Guillaume. The boy took a piece of bread and quickly left. Divya, meanwhile, made herself a sandwich and devoured it in two bites. Delicious! The fact that she hadn't eaten her lunch and dinner made the sandwich even better than it actually was.

After washing hands, she went to her room. Alice, Helena and Marilia were there.

"So", said Helena, "how was your interview with Guillaume? He didn't yell at you, I hope."

"No." answered Divya while lying down on her bed. "He just wanted me to say that Maxime was gone for good."

"And what did you say to him?" asked Marilia.

"I told him that I wasn't there, but that Felix told me that everything was okay."

"We told to him like a thousand times that you guys did your job, but he just didn't want to believe us." said Alice. "What's his problem?"

"Plus, it was his idea to send **us** there." noticed Divya.

"Exactly." said Alice. "And you should have seen his face when we told him that Rick was the master of the universe! He was like _"No way this guy is staying here.""_

"At least he let him stay." said Helena. "I seriously thought he was going to be like, _"Get out man! I don't care that you're hurt, you're not gonna stay here!""_

"Anyways," concluded Marilia, "Rick is lucky to be your friend. When we told Guillaume that you know him, he looked so surprised and he just left saying that he would look for a cure so that Rick recovers faster. Without that, I don't know what would have happened."

"Do you really think Guillaume let him stay here only because he's my friend" said Divya perplexed. _"In fact, he's not even my friend."_

"It would make sense." said Alice.

"Nobody dares to take on the friends of the master of fire." said Helena theatrically. "You really scare them, you know?"

"How long before we get out of here?" said Divya getting up slowly. (She began to get frustrated with this whole story of _master of fire_).

"Uh..." said Marilia. "Wait, I'll get my agenda."

She looked at the left side of her bed and picked up her bag and placed it on her bed. Then, she opened it and retrieved her agenda. She leafed through it a bit to find the date announcing the end of the Christmas holidays.

"We have about four or five days. I dunno what day it is today."

"That's all?" exclaimed Helena. "Wow!"

"So if we have a little fun today and tomorrow, we'll think about our homework" said Divya.

"Oh yeah, we had homework." said Alice getting sad.

"But that will be for tomorrow." Marilia said enthusiastically. "Come on, let's go play outside."

"Yeah." Divya said pulling her coat. "We'll go to my little quiet corner."

"Hopefully, nobody will be there" said Alice.

* * *

**And that's it, the mission is over, BUT the problems are quite far from over. There are some things we may have forgotten, I'd say. And something else important too. Remember...? C'mon, don't tell me you guys forgot that…**


	20. Chapter 20: The one everyone forgot

**Here's chapter 20. Sorry for the late update. Hope you guys enjoy :) and don't forget to leave a comment**

* * *

Chapter 20: The one everyone forgot

The girls went outside, at the back of the mansion. Contrary to what Divya thought, the place was infested with children aged 7 to 10 years who were doing a snowball fight. The girls exchanged looks.

"You can always play with them." says Helena shrugging.

"Yeah..." said Divya looking at the small group. "Just don't throw too hard." (The idea made her smile.)

"Ok, so we'll ask them" said Marilia. (She looked around.) "I do not know any of them."

"Oh!" exclaimed Alice, "I know that girl." (She pointed a girl who had red hair.) "Hey Claire, can we join you guys?"

"Ok" said the girl with a pitched voice.

Divya and Marilia went to the left while Helena and Alice went right. At first, the kids seemed intimidated by the presence of the master of fire, but after they saw the friendly and nice side of the girl, they eventually perceive her as a _normal_ person. Everybody was having fun. Helena used her power to destroy the fort of the enemy and Divya use hers to melt the fort and munitions of the other side. After a while, Felix and Lucas joined in the chaos. Everyone laughed and threw snow at each other. Divya wondered where the others were. No one should miss this! Then, in the midst of all this joy, the problems arrived. With a lot of noise.

Among all the laughter, we heard a very loud growl. Everybody fell silent and turned toward the sound. It came from the forest. The sound of footsteps followed. The thing was coming closer. Divya then remembered her first day at this place.

"Everybody inside!" shouted Lucas. "Quickly!"

All the kids rushed to the door and went inside in less than ten seconds. Alice, Divya, Felix, Helena Lucas and Marilia remained. _"I just wanted a little peace." thought Divya._ She took a quick glance towards her friends. Together, they formed a sort of front. The creature was approaching. We couldn't still distinguish it because of the darkness in the forest surrounding the mansion. Divya lit a fire on her hands.

"What is that?" Lucas said.

"The chimera surely" said Felix trying to see the beast. "She never had time to say _hello_."

"Remember", Divya said, "we do the same thing we did with Cerberus, ok?"

"Which was?" asked Alice.

"We dissect it." answered Marilia.

"It would be better to trap him before." said Helena. "We don't have much place to run this time."

"But how?" said Lucas.

At that precise moment, the beast jumped in front of them. For Divya, it was obvious that the creature in front of them was indeed a chimera. It had the head of a lion, the tail of a snake and the body of an animal that the girl couldn't recognize. The animal roared again and teens took a step back.

"Helena!" screamed Divya. "Tornado." (She turned her index in the air to be sure that Helena understood.)

Helena nodded and made a tornado that surrounded the monster. It growled again. The snow was raised by the wind and quickly became like a white wall that disoriented the beast...but it also disoriented the kids. Unfortunately, the wall didn't really scare the chimera. It tried in vain to free itself from the eye of the tornado, but Helena kept it well where it was. We could occasionally see her paws breaking the white wall. _"Ok, thought Divya. What now? "_She looked at the tornado_."Fire."_ Quickly, she conjured a wall of flame that surrounded the tornado. The snow melted and Divya replaced it by the flames. Now, the group could distinguish the face of the chimera. Frightened by the flames, it placed itself at the center of the tornado away from them.

"Felix", Divya said turning to the boy. "Ice." (The boy looked at her with a perplexed air. Divya grew impatient.) "Make a wall of ice around the tornado."

"Oh...ok." the boy said finally understanding the words of the girl.

No sooner said than, it was done. Felix made sure to make the ice virtually transparent as glass, but also very thick to contain the monster and letting no gaps anywhere. Divya thought quickly about their next move.

"Alice", she said, "rain. And fast!"

"Ok." said Alice.

A huge cloud formed above the tornado. From that cloud, a heavy rain fell. Event though, the flaming tornado didn't die. The advantage of fire **made** by the master of fire. Divya looked around. Her friends didn't seem to quite understand her plan. _"Wait a minute...", she said "just one minute and it's over."_ Gradually the water began to fill what appeared to be a giant glass. The tornado disappeared slowly and the chimera struggled with the water now and started to attack the walls of ice. It's only when the water had filled a quarter of the glass that Divya's friends understood. The girl turned to Marilia.

"Fish."

Her friend nodded. Now, the water reached the torso of the monster and kept rising. Marilia raised one arm and held it towards the giant glass of water. A bright light appeared from the inside. We distinguished the form of the monster: it started to divide into several parts. Then, each part took the form of a fish.

"It's is an aquarium!" Felix exclaimed turning to Divya. "How'd you think of that?"

"It just came to me like that." confessed Divya looking down.

"I don't know about you guys, but I wanna meet our new pets." Lucas said excitedly.

"They're tropical fish." said Marilia very proud of her.

Young approached the aquarium. He currently full of fish of different colors. Divya spotted seahorses, clown fish, some fish hedgehogs and many others she did not know, but she had seen in documentaries. There were some who had long tails that looked like dresses. Others were white with black stripes. They turned all around the walls like to find an exit.

"Good job", said Divya, "but can we keep them?"

"I don't think so." said Marilia. "They **are** technically parts of the monster. And, if they stay out in the cold, they will die."

"But look how cute they are!" said Lucas.

He approached even more the ice wall and reached out. A fish hit the wall right in front of the face of the boy. He stepped back, startled. The others laughed.

"Woah, bad fish. Very bad." (He looked at the others.) "Come on, I've changed my mind. Let's get rid of them."

"We don't have much of a choice" Helena began. "They..."

"What happened here?", cried a voice behind them.


	21. Chapter 21: Another question answered

**Here's chapter 21. I'm almost done :( Still ****some**** chapters to come, don't worry.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Another question answered

The kids turned around. Guillaume stood before them. He looked at the work of the teens for a moment, speechless. The fish were all gathered in front of the magician and had a defying look. Then, remembering the presence of the kids, he said:

"I have never seen such a thing. How?"

"That's what Felix said." Lucas muttered.

_"What is __**so~**__ amazing?" _thought Divya_. "This is nothing compared to our powers!" _Guillaume took a stern look and raised his hand to show his palm to the fish. After he closed his hand and broke the tank. All the water poured down, including the fishes. Lucas had the rapid reflex to raise them in the air before the water falls on them. Divya looked sadly at the fishes leaping in all directions, searching desperately water. They didn't deserve to die this way even if they were parts of a horrible creature. She sighed. That's life.

The flood past, Lucas laid everyone down. Divya looked at Guillaume. His face was hard and he didn't seam to care about the fishes. With a flick of the hand, the fishes disappeared. Divya realized later that in reality, they had turned into snow. The magician went back to the door of the mansion and opened it.

"Get in." he said with a hard tone.

The six teens went inside and went to their rooms. Divya was about to follow her friends when the magician stopped her.

"Rick woke up and he wants to see you. Go ahead now and after, you go to sleep. Understood?"

Divya nodded. She quickly went to the infirmary.

Sitting on his bed, Rick was looking outside. Divya then noticed that the view was of the back of the mansion, more precisely where the battle between the chimera and them had occurred. She became pale, thinking about what Rick saw. Noticing the presence of the girl, the boy turned around.

"You know", he started smiling, "you gave me quite a headache because of that." (He pointed outside.)

"What?" wondered Divya. "But I didn't do anything!"

"You never gave me a chance to cancel the telepathic link that I had between us."

Divya was speechless. So that's how she heard the boy's voice in her head.

"You're telling me that you were in my head for all this time!"

Rick's smile disappeared. It certainly wasn't the reaction he had expected.

"That's just..." (She couldn't even find the right word.)

"Listen, I'm sorry, but...if it makes you feel, I almost never read your thoughts. When I heard the monster, I wanted to tell you that you'd better go inside too. But I quickly saw that you were okay." (He smiled a little.) "Sorry."

"It's okay." said Divya calming down. "Now get rid of it."

"Come."

He reached out his hand towards her. Divya approached and leaned towards the boy as if he was going to tell her a secret. He stroked the girl's cheek and closed his eyes. Divya felt a tingling from the boy's hand and forced herself not to wince. Then after, Rick opened his eyes and moved his hand.

"Here and sorry again."

"It's ok." said Divya with a little hard tone. (She moved away a little.) "Well, that's all that you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh, no" said Rick a little uncomfortable. "About what happened at the cottage with Maxime, I just wanted to say that I never meant to leave you behind. But I didn't really have a choice after what happened."

"I understand", she said, "and it's okay. **Really**." (She smiles.) "I would have been really pissed off if you had completely forgotten me and that you would have left me at the North Pole, though."

Rick laughed, but stopped quickly and winced. The girl got worried and approached the boy. He clenched tightly the sheet that covered his body. The girl took one of his hands and held it softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." he said weakly closing his eyes.

"I'll go get Guillaume."

"No!"

He grabbed the hand of the girl. He stared at her with his big violet eyes. He had such an imploring look that Divya couldn't help but change her mind. Besides, she doubted that Guillaume would have really helped. He didn't even want Rick in the mansion so why would he help? She then sat on a chair placed beside Rick's bed. The boy then released the arm of the girl and took a grateful look.

After, she helped him lie down on his bed. Then, she decided to keep him company until he fell asleep. Strangely, she had a hunch that the second she has her back turned, Rick would teleport himself elsewhere. And that, since he wasn't really in tip top shape, would be the worst idea in the world. He didn't look like the kind of person who likes to get help from others. Divya also didn't really like it. She hated the way everyone looked at her after she fell down or got hurt. Each time, it irritated her. _"It's just a small scratch."_

At least, in the end, Rick eventually gave up. But he forced the girl to sleep too. So, she drew her chair nearer the bed, crossed her arms on the bed and laid her head on them. She thought she could just pretend to sleep until the boy fell asleep because she was more awake than him, but apparently she was wrong. She woke up in the middle of the night. It was completely dark and she stayed a moment sitting on the chair so that her eyes adjust to the darkness. She vaguely distinguished Rick sleeping. She stood up and walked as best as she could in the dark. She didn't dare use her powers in the mansion. She thought that there were surely fire alarms everywhere and she didn't want to trigger one. She climbed the stairs with difficulty and returned to her room with the least possible noise. Everyone was sleeping and didn't notice her. Perfect. She didn't want her friends to ask her where she was all this time. Then, after a few minutes, she eventually fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Tah-da! I hope everyone enjoyed. I'm thinking of doing a sequel. What do you guys think? Any ideas? (even though I already have **_**one **_**idea) I mostly need places: I thought about Brazil and the whole ring of fire, but I'm still not that sure :/**


	22. Chapter 22: Yes or no

**I know, I know...late update. Sorry. :(**

* * *

Chapter 22: Yes or no

The next day, Rick woke up grinning. A pain coming from his chest had wakened him up. He opened his eyes and saw Guillaume bandaging his scar. His torso was exposed and the cold made him shiver. He did his best not to move. _"Why me?" _he complained.

Guillaume, meanwhile, took his time. He even seemed to smile. Rick glared at him, but the old man ignored him. He would have wanted to scream at him, but he pulled himself together. Guillaume was the only person who could really help him right now. So he had to keep quiet. Plus, Maxime had always forbid him to be disrespectful with him. _"And with others too if you don't want to find yourself in their enemy list." _he added. For once, he had said something good.

The events of the previous day come back it. _"I should have guessed that the girl would change your mind!"_ Maxime therefore had never doubted that he intended to betray him. Good.

Guillaume finished his work. He patted the bandage which caused a sharp pain to Rick. The boy didn't flinch. No way he was gonna satisfy that old man! The two stared at each other. No one dared move. Finally, Guillaume said:

"According to what I saw, you should be able to leave in two days..."

"I want to stay." interrupted Rick knowing well that he shouldn't have said that.

"It's not up to you." replied Guillaume furious.

"I want to help here." Rick continued.

"You should rather think about going back to school." Guillaume snapped.

Rick laughed in his head, thinking about his miserable life. He was gone from home for three weeks and nobody has yet realized it. His parents were too busy working and his sister was on a trip. And for school, nobody cared about him. He might as well skip class and the teacher would think he was there! He would have wanted to insist, but noises coming from the corridor caught their attention.

"C'mon. It is a good idea, no?" said a male voice.

"No." harshly replied another voice. (It was Divya.) "In case you didn't notice, it's not the best moment to ask."

"Please~ Divya." begged the other. "Just ask."

"No." (She began to whisper.) "Are you nuts?"

"But it would help us..."

"Get into trouble. Do you really want Guillaume kill us?"

"What is going on outside?" interfered Guillaume. "I think I heard my name."

Divya and a young boy that Rick hadn't seen yet entered the room. Divya's arms were crossed and she kept her head up. Rick would have wanted to telepathically ask her what was going on, but he then remembered that he had already broken the link. _"When I actually needed it." _he sighed. Divya looked at him and nodded as if to ask if he was okay. He nodded with a small smile. He did his best to get up a bit and brought his sheets back up. He then looked at the boy next to her friend. He had a familiar look...He turned to Guillaume. Then he understood. _"They're related!"_ He found it a bit strange, but didn't comment.

"So", said Guillaume. "can we know what where you two talking about?"

Divya looked at the boy, shrugging her shoulders as if to say she had no intention to speak.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to find other masters of elements like Rick and that he could..."

"No." said Guillaume.

"But..."

"Come into my office, we'll talk about it." said Guillaume getting up.

The two went out leaving Divya and Rick in the room with a strange atmosphere. Divya turned to the boy with a sorry air. She sat in the same chair as the day before and looked down. Rick waited a moment so that the girl explains what happened, but she stayed silent. No longer able to stand the suspense, he asked himself.

"Who was that guy?"

"Nicholas." she said lifting her head. (She specified immediately.) "He's a friend."

"And what's the deal with finding masters of elements like me?" (Divya looked away.) "And why were you saying no?"

"It's not important."

"It is important to me." he said using the same words that the girl said when they first met.

Without thinking, he put his hand on the arm of the girl. Her eyes took a white color. Rick saw her wince, but he couldn't do anything. He had accidentally put a telepathic link between them and he was already in the thoughts of the girl. In the beginning, there was nothing. But after a while, some images appeared. The girl's conversation with Nicholas. _"If we did the tests with him, we could find others like him."_ A big flash. A wooden shack. Divya and her friends going inside. A workshop. Computers everywhere. Nicholas. A long tube with a lighted white platform. A dazzling light. X-ray images. A syringe. Blood...

He let go, feeling a pain coming from his arm. Returning to him, he caught Divya just in time. The experience for the girl was surely not pleasant and she had fainted. Rick suddenly felt guilty. _"This is probably why I don't have friends."_ He gently placed the girl's head beside him. By moving, his bandage tightened his chest and his wound seemed to bleed. _"Great."_ He heard footsteps and voices calling Divya. He cast a glance toward the door, then to the girl beside him. _"Me and my clumsiness."_ He listened to the voices. They were coming closer. So, he called them out.

"Looking for someone?" he said seeing the girl's friend passing by.

"We wanted to talk with Divya, but we see that you two are busy." Lucas chuckled.

"Huh…what?" stammered Divya returning to herself. (She raised her head and saw her friends watching her with a funny look.) "What's going on?"

"A big fight between Nicholas and Guillaume" said Alice pointing outside.

"They want to do a vote." added Marilia. "Everybody from all the groups."

"On what?" asked Rick.

"On what we're going to do with you apparently." Lucas said crossing his arms.

"The tests?", guessed Divya.

"Yeap." Helena stated. "It's either _yes_ or _no_."

"The biggest number of vote's wins." concluded Felix.

"I don't see why they're doing that, but hey, why not." said Divya. "You guys have already voted?"

"No, it will be at noon." said Marilia.

"Everyone wants to know what you're gonna say." Alice informed.

"Me?" exclaimed Divya. "Why me?"

"Yo, people are still afraid of you." Helena noted. "They wouldn't wanna contradict the master of fire."

"Ah~", said Divya nodding.

"So?" insisted Felix.

"I don't know." Divya replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Say yes." Rick interfered. "I wanna do it."

"Guillaume is gonna kill me." said Divya. "I doubt that **he** is afraid of me."

"C'mon, I want to know if there are others like me." said Rick." I could help them with their powers. It would prevent end of the world, at least."

Everyone turned towards Divya. Rick hoped she would accept. _"Please." _he said telepathically. The two exchanged glances. There was a long moment of silence where Divya seemed to weigh the pros and cons. The others noticed that many young kids came to see what was happening. They were all waiting impatiently for the decision of the master of fire at the threshold of the door. Finally, with clenched teeth, almost growling, she said:

"Okay."

We heard lots of little kids shouting the words of the girls in the halls around the mansion. Rick thanked the girl with a nod. She smiled a little_. "Don't do something stupid." _he heard in his head. He nodded.

"Guillaume is so not gonna be happy." remarked Lucas narrowly avoiding a kid running through the corridor.

"I had planned that." said Divya discouraged.

"But why are they doing a vote?" said Marilia.

"Because John and Emily are gone." Lucas said. "They surely left after learning that their beloved boss was gone on vacation forever."

"Who are John and Emily?" Rick asked.

"Two traitors." said Alice. "The master of water and of air." (She frowned.) "You don't know them?"

"Uh, no." said Rick.

"Strange" said Divya walking around. "So John and Emily leave to not be imprisoned or killed, or I dunno what." (She frowned and turned to Alice, Felix, Lucas and Helena.) "But then, who teaches you guys?"

"Nicholas." said Alice and Felix in unison. (Everyone looked at them with wide eyes.)

"Ok~" Lucas said, looking away. "Us, it's the master of plants."

"Mathieu" précised Helena.

"So" said Divya returning to her thoughts, "they leave and they are quickly replaced by…other people." (She tried not to laugh thinking about Nicholas teaching to teens older than him.) "And then, since all members of the _Consul of the great masters of the elements_ are not here, they have to do a vote. Wow...long live democracy."

"Ok, but nobody should be looking for those two traitors?" said Rick.

"Technically", Divya said, "with the tracker of Nicholas, we know exactly where they are at any time." (She thought back at the computer where you could see a lot of points representing a master on the screen.) "So no need to look for them."

"It's well thought." Rick admitted.

"You can say that again." said Lucas. "We being spied on 24/7."

The watch of the boy rang. He looked at the time and told the others that it was noon and the vote should begin. Everyone left the infirmary except Rick, worried about his fate.

* * *

**So that's it for chapter 22. Hope every one enjoyed! I already have an answered from my French readers about the sequel, so there's only the English version I'm waiting for.**


	23. Chapter 23: Cheater

Chapter 23: Cheater

All youths were going into the dining room. In the middle of the room, there was a cardboard box. Some tables had been moved to make space. The younger ones were eager to write on their piece of paper if they were _for_ or _against_ and rushed to deposit the paper in the box. The older ones gathered together and discussed. Others, who seem to have almost the same age as them, were scattered everywhere. They were playing on their iPod or cell phone. The six teenagers went on a separate table. Everyone seemed to have already voted. Divya spotted Guillaume and Nicholas watching persistently the box. Both wanted to win so much. Divya knew already that there will be a large majority who would be _for_ thanks to the little ones. She then asked herself why they let the little kids vote. They didn't event understand the whole system!

Anyways, Alice brought pencils for each of them. They all wrote "yes" on the paper and went to place it in the box. Divya was the last one to put hers in. When she dropped the piece of paper, the box caught fire. Quickly, the girl recoiled and cried in terror. _"What happened?" _Rick asked telepathically_._ He must have felt the fear of the girl...or he just heard her cry. Divya remembered the events so that Rick could see what had happened.

Some people arrived with a fire extinguisher and put out the box. They shot deadly looks at the girl. They probably thought it was her. _"But I didn't do it."_ She looked around. Everyone stood up and looked at her astonished. Only Guillaume smiled in his little corner. Divya felt anger rising in her. He used her! Guillaume took advantage of her! He burned the box and he took advantage that Divya was the master of fire so that everyone blames her.

The girl looked down and stood next to her friends. There were only ashes that reminded us that there was a box in the middle of the room.

"Hey, there is a piece of paper there" a little girl cried.

Divya looked up, confused. One piece! But how? Guillaume approached the ashes. Carefully he picked up a piece of paper that had little burns on the corners. He looked at the paper and smiled.

"It says no" he said. (He turned to Divya.) "It looks like you really wanted to win."

Divya felt her face reddening. Everyone stared at her. Voices began to be rise. Some people called her cheater while others complained. _"Get out of there, now!" _Rick shouted in her head. Nicholas grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her outside.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Guillaume" answered Divya. "He's the one who set the box on fire."

"That cheater!" said Felix. (He added quickly.) "Sorry Nico."

"It's nothing." (He turned to Divya.) "Are you okay?"

She nodded and hid her sadness as best she could. No, she wasn't ok. She had just been shouted at by a herd of disgruntled people. Plus, she had no idea how to break the news to Rick. Is he going believe her or is he going to yell at her like all the others? She then realized that she was shivering. Slightly, but still. _"What's going on?" _Rick asked again telepathically._ "Come."_ It seemed rather an order than an invitation. The girl told her friends she was going to go see Rick, but when they proposed to go together, she refused. If Rick got mad at her, she really didn't want her friends all there so see it.

She went quickly into the infirmary. Rick looked at her with a worried look. His eyes gleamed strangely because of the light. Divya also noticed that his purple locks stood out more.

"I heard a lot of people screaming. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that Guillaume won because of a single vote, and he wants everyone to believe that it was me who did it."

She waved her hands in front of her and made tiny flames appear. The boy smiled. He brought the girl near him. He must have understood that she wasn't going well at all. He forced her to face him.

"You will see, the first thing I'll do when I get better is to find all of them and beat them up. And then I'll force them to apologize to you. Promise." (He put a hand on his heart and raised the other one.)

"Oh stop." said Divya. (Even if she wanted to be serious, she couldn't.) "**I'm** the one who's gonna beat them up."

The boy laughed. This time it didn't look like it was hurting him. Already! Apparently, he was healing quickly. Divya thought sadly the day when he will have to leave. Who will she bother then?

"Hey!" he said frowning. "I heard that."

"I have to go." she said avoiding his gaze.

"What! No. You can't just leave me like this! Hey! What do I do if Guillaume comes here? Yo! Divya! DIVYA!"

"Ok, ok, ok. Calm down, I'm staying." she said annoyed.

They remained there talking about everything that past their mind. Divya realized that they had some stuff in common: they loved astrology and ancient myths and legends. Divya told him some she had recently read and Rick told some too. Divya listened very carefully. It was the first time she met someone who loved myths like her. Plus, Rick knew a lot of legends that she ignored. That's how they spent their day. Oddly, neither Guillaume nor the others came to see them. The young girl thought that Guillaume would immediately wanted Rick out of here, but it appears that he's containing his joy for later.

When night fell, Divya was about to leave when Rick stopped her.

"Wait, you're leaving already?"

"It's 10 o'clock and I'm tired!"

"Wait, there's still the best story. You don't wanna miss it."

"Fine~, but only one." she sighed.

She crossed her arms on the patient's bed and laid her head on them like yesterday. Rick began the story. She tried as best as she could to stay concentrated, but the fatigue made her eyelids heavy. In a few minutes, she fell asleep for the second time in the infirmary...

/|*****|\

A mischievous smile appeared on Rick's face as he watched Divya sleeping next to him. Slowly, he got up and went to get his shirt that he had seen the day before. Before putting it on, he took a look at his bandage. He removed it gradually, heading towards the window so that he could see well. We couldn't even see the wound! He didn't know that Guillaume had given him, but it worked pretty well.

Then, he turned his attention back to the girl who was still asleep. _"She won't know what hit her."_ Slowly, He lifted the girl up like he had done at the North Pole. Except this time, it wasn't to take her to Maxime: it was a place much more farther than that.

* * *

**Tan tan taaa… I know the end of this chapter seem pretty creepy and I honestly didn't want it to be like that, but I didn't know how else to write it. So your stuck with a creepy ending :P **


	24. Chapter 24: Suprise

**Yes! I can finaly post a chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Surprise!

Divya woke up wincing. Where did all that light come from? She slowly opened her eyes and almost screamed. She was no longer in the infirmary. Rather, she was on a different planet. There was lava everywhere and erupting volcanoes. She knew she should be afraid, but she was so fascinated by the different colors of the lava which seemed almost phosphorescent that all her fears vanished. She wanted so much to touch the lava, but she abstained herself (more than once actually). She didn't know if the lava was really dangerous for her. It technically wasn't fire so... She decided to stay away just in case.

Suddenly she felt a hand go around her waist. She turned around quickly Rick! He smiled gently and the girl couldn't help but smile too.

"You like?" he asked.

"It's worrying, but very beautiful." she confessed.

"I told myself that you were going to like it and, since I'm gonna leave the mansion; I thought I should show you this before."

"This is really cool, but a small question: aren't we gonna get burned?"

"Aww~, the master of fire is afraid of lava. Poor little girl~."

"Ok, I get it." Divya said annoyed. "It's just that I dunno if my powers work on lava."

"Then try, you never know." (He shrugged.)

Divya looked in front of her. The lava was flowing from volcanoes like water falling from a fall…just more slowly. She extended her hand and focused on moving the lava. At first she found it difficult to evaluate the energy required, but after, she managed at least to divert the lava from its path. Divya turned to Rick. He didn't seem impressed. The girl took a sulkily mood. Suddenly, she sent a stream of lava into the air. She saw Rick backing up a bit before returning to his place. She then used the lava to create small birds that pick on Rick. The boy screamed, running in all directions and told Divya to stop.

"Aww~, the master of the universe is afraid of birds. Poor little boy."

"Really Divya?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm having a lot of fun." she said laughing.

"Ok, that's enough." said Rick.

He snapped his fingers and the two teens ended up in the infirmary. The girl made an unhappy face. The sun had just risen up announcing the start of the day. They were gone only for a while!

Then, her eyes widened when she saw the boy's shirt on fire. She helped him extinguish the flames without much difficulty. The boy thanked her. Then, he remembered her that he had to leave.

"Maybe we will meet again." he said.

"Hold on a sec."

Divya turned around and went to get a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote her email address and gave the sheet to the boy. He seemed surprised.

"At least we can talk when we have the time" she said shrugging her shoulders. "And if you want to tell somebody some boring stories, you know who to talk to."

"Is that really just why you gave me this?"

(The girl pretended to think.) "Hmmm, let me think: yeah."

She nodded and smiled. Rick took her in his arms. Divya felt her heart clench. This boy had done something big for them and she wasn't even able to do something for him. She sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you." she said.

The boy stroked her head. Then, he disappeared...

_"I'll always be there with you." _she heard in her head. The telepathic link! Rick forgot to cancel it! _"You little..." _she thought hearing the boy laugh in her head. Apparently, it wasn't over yet. The two teen will one day have to meet again to cancel the link. _"You'll see. I'll find you." _the girl said with a smile.

She left the infirmary. Many children were already outside and playing in the snow. Among these people, she saw her friends. She went to join them and told them that Rick was gone.

"Guillaume never had the chance to kick his ass out of here." Helena noticed.

"True." said Divya with a smile.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" asked Alice.

"We finish our homework." Marilia sighed.

The girls returned to their room and began to work. Divya sighed thinking about what she will have to tell her parents when she'll return home. How will she hide what they did without them realizing? It will probably be complicated, but she believes that she'll figure it out. After all, she did stuffs much bigger than that during her stay at the mansion.

**THE END**

* * *

**And that's it for this story. :( I just wanna thank everybody who took the time to read my story. It means a lot to me. Plus, I want to thank a special person from China who's been always the first person to read my chapters. Thanks a lot, it encouraging :) **

**It's really because they were still some people reading my story that I actually continued. Otherwise, I would have probably stopped at some point. So yeah, A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR EVERYONE! And~ I'm out…**


End file.
